et après l'obscurité vient la lumière
by lillysatine
Summary: Méthos réfléchit à sa vie et à ses sentiments pour Mac.Slash MethosDuncan


Titre : Et après l'obscurité vint la lumière

Auteur : Satine

Genre : slash

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Idem pour les chansons qui sont à Andréa Bocelli, Jane Arden, The Reo Speedwagon, Goo Goo Dolls…

Résumé : Méthos réfléchit à sa vie et à ses sentiments pour Mac.

Notes : J'adore l'acteur Peter Wingfield, il est trop craquant !Et je l'adore vraiment dans cette série. Son personnage est génial et j'adore la relation qu'il entretient avec Mac.

Désolée pour avoir un peu maltraité le personnage de Richie que j'aime quand même beaucoup !

_**ET APRES L'OBSCURITE VIENT LA LUMIRE**_

_**1.**_

_Seacouver, bar « chez O'Neill »_

Méthos était déprimé. Et encore, c'était un faible mot pour décrire son état d'esprit actuel. Il broyait tellement du noir qu'un autre immortel serait venu le défier, il aurait volontiers accepté de se faire couper la tête, ne serait-ce que pour faire partir cette douleur qui ne le quittait plus depuis des mois. Tout ça à cause de ce damné écossais…

Il ferma les yeux et commanda une autre bière. Le barman lui jeta un regard désapprobateur, mais se tut quand le plus vieil immortel lui jeta un regard menaçant. C'est vrai qu'il en était à plus de huit bières et qu'il commençait à se sentir légèrement ivre, mais bon…Et puis de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait mourir d'une cirrhose. Il sourit ironiquement à cette pensée. Il avala une gorgée et ses pensées revinrent à l'objet de son tourment, Duncan McLeod.

-Comment ai-je pu tomber si amoureux de toi, commença-t-il à murmurer, Dieu seul sait pourtant qu'en cinq mille ans, j'aurais dû apprendre à ne pas donner mon cœur aussi facilement…

Il laissa alors les souvenirs l'assaillir.

Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, Méthos n'était jamais tombé amoureux. Bien sûr, il avait eu soixante-huit femmes et un nombre incalculable d'aventures, mais il avait toujours réussi à préserver son cœur. Pour lui, donner son cœur à quelqu'un, c'était s'exposer à la souffrance quand cette personne vous quitterait, que cette personne soit mortelle ou non et encore plus si elle était mortelle. Et ça, il ne le voulait à aucun prix. Et puis, avec « le jeu », c'était trop dangereux d'avoir un amour. En effet, pour lui couper la tête, on pourrait s'en prendre à la personne à qui il tenait. Et à cet égard, le sexe de cette personne n'avait aucune importance. Il avait toujours été attiré d'abord par l'âme des gens et accessoirement par leur corps. Bien sûr, si la personne était belle physiquement, c'était un plus mais pour Méthos, ce n'était pas ce qu'il recherchait en premier. De plus, il ne voulait pas avoir à être rongé par la culpabilité. Il l'était déjà suffisamment avec son passé. C'était sans doute égoïste, mais il avait vécu toute sa vie comme ça et il avait bien l'intention de continuer.

_Do you listen to yourself?_

_Never live for someone else_

_Do you like the way you feel_

_Nothing hurts when no one is real_

Et puis un jour, pour se protéger, car le plus vieil immortel du monde commençait à être un peu trop célèbre, il avait intégré la société secrète des guetteurs. Il était alors devenu Adam Pierson, le guetteur de Méthos l'immortel. Quelle merveilleuse couverture que d'être son propre guetteur ! Cela vous garantissait un anonymat complet. Qui en effet irait soupçonner Adam Pierson, simple professeur d'université (Méthos n'avait pas pu résister à se trouver un travail dans l'enseignement. Adorant les livres et ayant beaucoup à raconter, c'était le travail idéal pour lui) et accessoirement chercheur pour les guetteurs, d'être le plus vieil immortel vivant ?

Étant considéré donc comme un membre à part entière des guetteurs, il avait alors pu consulter leurs chroniques. Cela avait été très instructif. Il avait vu des gens de son passé, certains lui rappelant de bons souvenirs, d'autres pas.

Et puis, il était arrivé à la chronique de Duncan McLeod. Il avait beaucoup entendu parler de cet Écossais et donc, avait lu ses chroniques avec impatience.

Il avait été fasciné.

Duncan était un homme qui attirait les ennuis, vu le nombre d'immortels qui avaient croisé sa route, mais ce qui attira Méthos fut le caractère du jeune immortel. Duncan était fier, chevaleresque, toujours prêt à aider son prochain. C'était un véritable homme d'honneur et s'il ne devait en rester qu'un, McLeod avait toutes les qualités requises pour être celui-là, songea Méthos. Il regarda alors la photo de l'écossais et ce qu'il vit lui fit battre le cœur un peu plus vite. Duncan McLeod du clan McLeod était magnifique. Grand, musclé, de longs cheveux bruns, des yeux noisette, il était tout simplement superbe. Le plus vieil immortel regarda la photo de longues minutes, fit une rapide recherche sur les personnes qui avaient partagé la vie de Duncan et soupira.

-Dommage que tu n'aimes que les femmes car sinon, j'aurais bien tenté ma chance avec toi…

Le temps avait passé, mais Méthos avait toujours gardé un œil sur McLeod. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, il était totalement attiré par le jeune immortel.

Et puis Kalas réapparut.

Cet immortel était à la recherche de Duncan et lui vouait une haine farouche. D'après ce que Méthos avait pu lire, le Highlander avait tranché, lors d'un combat, les cordes vocales de Kalas et pour ce dernier, chanteur lyrique, cela avait été le début de la fin. Depuis ce temps-là, Kalas cherchait absolument à se venger et pour cela, il voulait trouver le plus vieil immortel, histoire de lui couper la tête, de s'accaparer toute sa puissance et d'arriver ainsi à battre McLeod.

Quand Joe l'avait appelé, lui Adam Pierson, pour lui dire que Duncan McLeod était à la recherche d'informations sur Méthos, la tentation de rencontrer enfin l'objet de sa secrète fascination avait été la plus forte. Il savait qu'il aurait dû fuir pour se protéger, mais il n'avait pas pu. Il se rappelait de cette première rencontre comme si c'était hier. Duncan était déjà magnifique en photos, mais elles faisaient pâle figure par rapport à la réalité. La beauté du jeune immortel lui coupa le souffle. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer et il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire tendrement, dévoilant par la même sa véritable identité.

Il rit ironiquement. Lui d'habitude si méfiant, si secret quant à qui il était vraiment, n'avait pas hésité à se dévoiler à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait que depuis cinq minutes.

-J'ai dû tomber amoureux de lui à ce moment, sinon je n'aurais jamais fait ça, se murmura-t-il maintenant à lui-même. Mais, trop borné que j'étais à ne pas vouloir aimer, je ne l'ai pas reconnu tout de suite. Pourtant, je lui ai quand même offert ma tête, ça devait bien dire quelque chose…

Il avait aimé passer ces quelques moments avec Mac, car pour la première fois de sa longue vie, il n'avait pas eu à cacher qui il était vraiment. Il s'était senti si libre et si vivant et Duncan avait une âme tellement belle…Mais sa vieille peur de se faire décapiter avait repris le dessus et il avait fui quand Kalas avait été arrêté et emprisonné. S'il était sincère avec lui-même, il devait bien reconnaître maintenant que sa fuite avait été plus motivée par le fait qu'il était devenu effrayé de ses sentiments grandissants pour le jeune immortel. Loin de Mac, il s'était senti mourir de l'intérieur et quand Christine, la femme de Don Saltzer, le guetteur assassiné par Kalas, avait menacé de révéler à la presse l'existence des guetteurs et des immortels car elle les estimait responsables de la mort de son mari, il avait sauté sur l'occasion de revenir à Paris.

Don avait été son ami et son mentor et Méthos éprouva du regret en pensant à sa mort. Don ne méritait pas ça, ce n'était même pas un homme de terrain. Simplement un chercheur, chargé de classer les chroniques de tous les immortels. Mais, Kalas l'avait tué pour en savoir plus sur Méthos, donc lui. Il laissa sa culpabilité familière l'envahir. Il la connaissait si bien, il vivait avec depuis des millénaires…

Retour au passé.

Du fait de sa position comme ami de Don, c'est lui qui avait été chargé de raisonner Christine, mais elle n'avait rien voulu entendre et s'était même fait tuer par Kalas.

-Quel gâchis, pensa-t-il amèrement en avalant une gorgée de sa bière.

Pour cette rencontre, il était venu avec Joe et bien sûr, celui-ci avait voulu aller voir Mac sur sa péniche. Méthos n'avait pas résisté (ah, tentation…), et l'avait accompagné. Dès qu'il avait revu Duncan, le mal-être qui enveloppait son cœur avait mystérieusement disparu et Méthos n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui sourire amoureusement l'espace d'un instant. Il s'était vite ressaisi et heureusement que ni Mac, ni Joe n'avaient fait attention.

Quand il avait rencontré Amanda, l'amie occasionnelle de Mac, Méthos avait été horriblement jaloux, mais s'était tu. Il avait d'ailleurs même plaisanté avec Mac sur le sujet alors qu'intérieurement, il bouillonnait de colère. Colère envers Mac qui ne voyait pas qu'il était là. Colère envers Amanda qui avait ce qu'il désirait, l'amour de Duncan et enfin, colère envers lui-même qui s'était juré de ne jamais tomber amoureux et qui avait transgressé cette règle. À ce moment, il commençait à peine à se rendre compte de ses sentiments, mais il eut la confirmation en assistant au combat sur la Tour Eiffel. Le duel entre Kalas et McLeod se déroulait au sommet de la Tour tandis que Joe, Amanda et lui étaient restés en bas. En voyant le Quickening, il sut qu'un des deux avait été battu et il crut l'espace d'un instant, que Duncan avait été tué. Son cœur avait alors saigné et il avait compris que pour la première fois de sa vie, il aimait quelqu'un de tout son être, de tout son cœur et de toute son âme. On dit souvent que l'amour est synonyme de joie, de bonheur, mais pour Méthos, ce n'était pas le cas, car cela le blessait d'aimer un homme qui ne l'aimerait jamais en retour. Alors comme toujours, il avait fui, espérant obstinément que loin du Highlander, il l'oublierait plus vite.

Mais bien sûr, le mal n'avait fait qu'empirer et il avait pris l'excuse du retour de Kristin Gilles, une ancienne maîtresse de Mac complètement folle, pour revenir à Seacouver et s'y installer définitivement. Méthos n'aimait pas se rappeler de cet épisode car Duncan, à cause de ce stupide concept de chevalerie, ne voulait pas se battre contre son ex-maîtresse qui pourtant avait essayé de le tuer quand il l'avait quittée. Cela avait rendu furieux Méthos qui craignait de perdre son amour et il avait alors défié le jeune immortel pour lui faire entendre raison. Il avait perdu, Duncan étant vraiment un excellent combattant, mais il n'oublierait jamais ce combat tellement se battre avec Mac avait été extraordinaire.

Il sourit en se le rappelant. Il était d'ailleurs tellement inquiet du sort de McLeod que plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient en train de repeindre une vieille maison que Mac avait acquise, il s'était d'ailleurs trahi en lui disant qu'il préfèrerait qu'il survive et que c'était le plus important. Heureusement le jeune immortel n'avait pas compris le sens caché. Et après, le Highlander lui avait peint le nez ! Méthos n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire amusé et l'espace d'un instant, ses yeux avaient reflété ses sentiments cachés. À la fin, il avait défié Kristin et il l'avait battue. Il avait dit à Mac que c'était nécessaire car elle aurait continué à tuer tous ceux qui oseraient un jour la quitter, mais au fond de lui il était content de tuer une ancienne maîtresse de McLeod. À partir de ce moment, leur amitié devint de plus en plus forte et il commença à passer un maximum de temps avec le jeune immortel, à parler ou à jouer aux échecs. Il était heureux de ce bonheur simple, même si au fond de lui, la douleur de cet amour non réciproque lui faisait énormément mal.

Il se rendit vite compte au bout de quelques mois qu'il était pris entre le marteau et l'enclume : s'il était loin de Mac, il était malheureux d'être éloigné du jeune immortel, mais quand il était près de lui, la souffrance était aussi intense. En effet, vivre en permanence à côté de quelqu'un d'indifférent à vos sentiments était une douleur qu'il ne souhaitait à personne.

Quand il rencontra Alexa, cette situation commençait à le rendre fou, car il ne savait plus quoi faire. La jeune femme était douce, gentille, généreuse et Méthos s'attacha vite à elle. Ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle était très différent de ce qu'il ressentait pour le Highlander cependant. Il aimait Duncan de tout son cœur, corps et âme. Il savait que le jeune immortel était l'autre moitié de son âme et qu'ils étaient destinés à être ensembles un jour même si McLeod n'en avait pas encore conscience. Pour Alexa, il éprouvait une profonde tendresse mêlée de compassion et d'admiration face au courage qu'elle avait contre le cancer qui la rongeait. Plus Méthos passait de temps avec elle et plus il se disait qu'elle pourrait lui faire oublier Mac. Alexa était le genre de femme qu'il avait toujours appréciée et il espérait qu'un jour, il oublierait son amour impossible pour Duncan et qu'il pourrait enfin aimer la jeune femme comme elle le méritait. C'est pour cela qu'ils partirent faire un tour du monde. Mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il n'oublierait jamais McLeod, malgré tous les efforts qu'il ferait pour l'oublier dans les bras d'autres femmes. En effet, il pensait sans arrêt à lui, à ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Quand Joe lui apprit que le jeune immortel avait été atteint par un Quickening noir, il sut sans hésitation que sa tentative avait échoué, qu'il aimait toujours Mac et qu'il devait absolument aller l'aider. Il s'était senti si coupable de devoir dire à Alexa qu'il ne l'aimait pas comme ça. Elle ne méritait pas cela dans son état. Mais la jeune femme avait été très compréhensive et lui avait dit d'aller retrouver la personne qu'il aimait. Méthos pleura quand elle lui dit qu'elle avait toujours su qu'il ne l'aimait pas de cette manière mais qu'elle avait accepté la situation car elle pensait que c'était ce qu'il voulait.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t'il en fermant les yeux. Il savait que même si la jeune femme lui avait donné sa bénédiction, il lui avait fait mal et il s'en voulait énormément. Quoi qu'il en soit, il la quitta en lui promettant de revenir très vite car même s'il ne l'aimait pas d'amour, il l'aimait comme une amie très proche, comme la sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eue et il voulait l'assister dans son combat.

Il arriva au Havre le cœur battant à l'idée de revoir Mac, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il vit. Le jeune immortel était devenu le mal. Lui si rempli d'honneur n'hésita pas à passer la nuit avec la femme d'un autre et se bagarra même avec le mari de cette dernière. Il agressa également Méthos et heureusement qu'ils étaient sur un sol sacré car sinon, Mac lui aurait certainement tranché le cou. Et pour compléter le tout, il vola une voiture et s'enfuit avec, manquant par la même d'écraser Méthos. Le plus vieil immortel était désemparé, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Quand il retrouva McLeod, ce fut trop tard pour empêcher qu'il ne tue son vieil ami Sean Burns. Méthos ne put qu'assister le cœur en lambeaux au Quickening qui suivit car il savait parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait laisser continuer à vivre le monstre que Mac était devenu. Il essaya quand même de raisonner Duncan une dernière fois. Il dévoila même une partie de ses sentiments en lui disant qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre. Cela n'eut aucun effet sur Duncan et ce n'est qu'à force de persévérance qu'il avait convaincu le Highlander d'accepter son aide et de venir avec lui dans un bois sacré. Méthos espérait que l'ambiance magique plus le fait qu'il ait apporté l'épée du clan des McLeod, la _Claymore,_ aiderait le jeune homme. Heureusement, cela avait marché et Duncan était revenu lui-même. Ils retournèrent à Paris et car il le devait à Alexa, il laissa Mac aux soins de son amie Rachel. Il n'était pas très heureux de le faire car il était assez jaloux mais il le fit pour Alexa. Il lui était tellement reconnaissant.

C'est pour le lui prouver d'ailleurs qu'il eut l'idée de voler la Pierre de Mathusalem, la pierre qui rendait invulnérable. Il pensait qu'ainsi, il pourrait la sauver de son cancer qui s'était aggravé pendant son absence. Ce fut un échec et elle mourut malgré l'aide apportée par Amanda. Son opinion envers l'immortelle avait d'ailleurs profondément changé. Il lui en voulait toujours un peu pour sa relation avec Mac mais désormais, il la voyait sous un jour nouveau car elle avait accepté de l'aider à voler la pierre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait accepté de l'aider. Peut-être car il avait pleuré dans ses bras. Méthos n'aimait pas montrer ses émotions à quelqu'un, surtout devant une femme qu'il n'aimait pas mais là, il avait craqué. Avoir la possibilité de sauver la femme qu'il chérissait tendrement comme une sœur et ne pas réussir à obtenir la pierre avait eu raison de lui.

Avec Alexa, Méthos perdit la seule femme qui l'avait compris et qui avait accepté ses sentiments pour Mac au détriment des siens. Il éprouva tellement de douleur à sa disparition et s'en voulut de ne pas avoir réussi à l'aimer comme elle le désirait. Mais on ne choisit pas qui l'on aime…Cependant, il l'assista jusqu'à la fin et il espéra qu'elle avait compris qu'il ne l'oublierait jamais et qu'il lui serait toujours reconnaissant de ce qu'elle avait fait.

-J'espère que tu es heureuse là où tu es. Veille sur moi et sur lui…dit-il doucement. Il repensa aux moments qui avaient suivi sa mort. Il avait été dévasté, mais Mac était resté à ses côtés pour le soutenir. Cela avait profondément touché Méthos et à cet instant, il avait su que s'il n'était déjà pas amoureux du Highlander, il le serait certainement devenu du fait de la compassion et de la gentillesse que ce dernier lui avait témoignées.

Il soupira.

-Je suis pathétique. On dirait un adolescent amoureux pour la première fois. D'accord, je suis plus vraiment un adolescent, c'est vrai…Mais j'aime pour la première fois. C'est un sentiment tellement étrange…mixé d'amour et de douleur…

_I'm in love for the first time_

_Don't you know it gonna last_

_It's a love that last forever_

_It's a love that had no past_

Il soupira à nouveau, constata que sa bière était terminée et s'en commanda une autre.

Le barman le servit sans un mot. Il valait mieux faire ce que ce type étrange lui demandait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ce client lui faisait peur. Il n'aurait pas su l'expliquer, un sentiment plutôt qu'autre chose. L'homme était jeune, mais ses yeux faisaient si vieux…On avait l'impression qu'ils avaient vu tellement de choses…Le barman frissonna sans savoir pourquoi et retourna à ses occupations.

Méthos n'avait rien remarqué. Il était toujours plongé dans ses pensées qui bien sûr, étaient centrées autour de Duncan. Ça devenait de plus en plus difficile de cacher ce qu'il éprouvait. Rien qu'avec l'histoire de Warren Cochrane, l'immortel amnésique, il s'était trahi plusieurs fois. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire à Mac qu'il ne faisait confiance à personne sauf à lui ? Et de lui proposer de lui faire à dîner ? Et lorsque Duncan lui avait demandé des renseignements sur Cochrane, il n'avait pas su dire non, idiot qu'il avait été aussi de regarder les yeux suppliants du jeune immortel. Le pire avait été sans doute quand Mac l'avait taquiné sur son étrange humour et qu'il avait répondu que c'était une part de son charme. Il aurait voulu dire au jeune immortel de s'intéresser à lui qu'il ne s'y serait pas pris autrement.

-Désespérant, murmura-t-il en faisant la grimace.

Méthos ne put s'empêcher l'espace d'un instant d'être jaloux de cet autre immortel qui avait vécu tant de choses avec McLeod. C'est ce qui avait d'ailleurs expliqué son petit mouvement d'humeur quand Mac lui avait demandé de rechercher encore des informations sur le comportement de Cochrane.

_Tu es stupide vieil homme. Tu es trop jaloux_…pensa t-il. _Mais, je n'y peux rien si je suis comme ça. Je déteste ceux qui s'approchent trop près de lui, ceux à qui il s'intéresse. Je voudrais qu'il ne regarde que moi, qu'il n'ait besoin que de moi…Mais c'est un homme capable de se débrouiller par lui-même, je le sais. Comme je sais aussi qu'il a eu une vie avant que je le rencontre et qu'un jour ou l'autre, il reverra les gens de son passé. Je ne peux pas l'en empêcher._ Il marqua une pause_. C'est étrange. Je ne pensais pas que je serais aussi possessif. Comme quoi…_

Il repensa à ce que Mac lui avait dit quand toute cette histoire avait été terminée. Aurait-il voulu oublier son passé ?

Non.

Méthos, comme il l'avait dit à Mac, ne voulait pas oublier Alexa. Mais il avait d'autres raisons qu'il n'avait pas dit au Highlander. Tout d'abord, oublier son passé aurait signifié oublier tous les bons moments passés avec le jeune immortel et ça il ne le voulait à aucun prix. Il chérissait énormément ces instants et pour lui, ils étaient trop précieux pour se permettre de les oublier. Mais surtout, la raison principale était qu'il ne voulait pas oublier les erreurs de son passé. Comme dit le proverbe, celui qui oublie son passé est condamné à le répéter sans fin et Méthos y croyait fermement. Dans son passé, il avait fait des choses dont il n'était pas vraiment fier, blessé des gens et c'est vrai qu'oublier aurait soulagé son âme de sa culpabilité. Mais c'était s'exposer à refaire les mêmes erreurs et ça, il n'en était pas question.

Et puis, il croyait qu'on apprend toujours quelque chose de ses fautes, que quelque part, on grandit en maturité, qu'on apprend davantage la vie. C'était pour cela que même s'il avait des souvenirs douloureux, il ne voulait pas les oublier. Jamais.

Un rire interrompit soudain ses pensées et il se tourna pour savoir à qui il appartenait. Un couple venait d'entrer dans le bar où il se trouvait et c'est la jeune femme qui venait de rire à quelque chose que l'homme qui l'accompagnait venait de dire. Leur visage resplendissait de bonheur et ils avaient l'air éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre. Cela rappela à Méthos Gina et Robert de Valicourt, ce couple d'immortels qui étaient tombés amoureux, il y a trois cents ans et qui s'étaient même mariés. À l'époque où il les rencontra, Méthos n'était vraiment pas bien moralement. Déjà, il venait de se faire expulser de son logement. Mais surtout, son amour pour Mac commençait à lui peser. Il s'était toujours juré de ne pas tomber amoureux pour ne pas souffrir et qu'est ce qu'il avait fait ? Il était tombé amoureux et il souffrait. Cette situation le rendait fou. Il ne voulait plus ressentir cette souffrance qu'il avait chaque fois qu'il voyait Duncan et constatait que son amour ne serait jamais réciprocité. Alors, il entra dans une phase de refus de ses sentiments et prétendit qu'il n'était pas amoureux du jeune immortel et que ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui n'était que des sentiments profonds d'amitié. C'est pour cela que quand Mac évoqua le mariage de Gina et Robert, il dit qu'il fallait être sacrément amoureux pour tenir trois cents ans avec la même personne et que lui, il ne pourrait pas. S'il avait été amoureux, de Duncan par exemple, il aurait pu tenir trois cents ans avec lui et cela lui aurait même semblé trop court. Mais il n'était pas amoureux, n'est ce pas ? Alors pourquoi éprouva-t-il un immense sentiment de jalousie quand Mac lui parla de son amour passé pour Gina ? Il se serait donné des claques. Il n'arrivait même pas à faire entendre raison à son cœur mais le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas comme dit le philosophe…

Il abandonna alors cette idée de prétendre qu'il n'éprouvait rien pour Duncan.

Cependant, quand Duncan lui demanda de l'aider à sauver le mariage des Valicourt, qui commençait à battre de l'aile, en lui faisant son regard de chien battu, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il devenait trop faible. Mais bien sûr, il accepta. Comment aurait-il pu résister aux magnifiques yeux noisette suppliants de son aimé ?

Cependant, il décida de se venger.Duncan comptait trop sur lui à chaque fois qu'il avait un problème. Bien sûr qu'il aimait que Duncan ait besoin de lui, il avait alors l'impression de compter pour le jeune immortel, mais il préfèrerait compter pour lui d'une autre manière, un peu plus romantique celle-là…Alors, il prétendit accepter d'aider Duncan mais à la seule condition que ce dernier lui donne sa péniche. Il n'avait pas l'intention de la garder car il détestait la mer mais, l'occasion était trop belle. C'est vrai après tout, il n'avait plus d'endroit où aller. Il sourit en se rappelant la tête de Duncan qui croyait qu'il plaisantait. Mais Méthos avait prétendu être très sérieux et Duncan avait vite compris qu'il n'avait plus qu'à lui donner les clés. Il réprima alors un rire en se rappelant Duncan qui, pas vraiment heureux de cette situation, avait commencé à mettre le bazar partout dans la péniche rien que pour embêter le plus vieil immortel vivant. Mais, le plus drôle avait sans doute été quand il avait rendu les clés de la péniche à Mac et que ce dernier pour les rattraper avait alors fait tomber le vase Ming qu'il comptait offrir comme cadeau de mariage aux Valicourt. La tête de Duncan avait été horrifiée et Méthos ne put s'empêcher de rire tout haut en repensant à la tête de son meilleur ami.

-Désolé Mac mais en amour, tout est juste et je voulais me venger du fait que tu sais toujours comment me forcer à t'aider. Tu me fais ce regard de chien battu et à chaque fois je craque. Je ne te connaîtrais pas si bien, je jurerais que tu le fais exprès. Mais tu es incapable de ça, hein mon fier guerrier…Son visage s'adoucit quand il repensa à l'expression de Mac quand il avait cru que Gina l'avait tué. Tu as eu peur Highlander quand tu as cru que j'avais été décapité. Cela prouve que tu tiens à moi et si tu savais comme ça me rend stupidement heureux…Il soupira. Décidément, je fais vraiment dans le mélo ce soir…

À ce moment de leur vie, tout était tranquille pour les deux immortels.

Jusqu'à ce que les guetteurs s'en mêlent.

Dès son origine, la société secrète des guetteurs n'avait eu qu'un seul but : observer les immortels et chroniquer leurs faits et gestes. Il était expressément défendu aux membres d'intervenir et de dévoiler leur existence aux immortels. Malheureusement, Joe, en devenant ami avec Mac, avait par la même transgressé cette règle. C'est pour cela qu'il fut enlevé et condamné à être jugé par le tribunal des guetteurs pour haute trahison. Jack Shapiro, la personne à la tête de cette société secrète, était un proche ami de Joe et ce dernier se sentit trahi. Mais, Jack lui expliqua que depuis qu'il connaissait Mac et était devenu ami avec lui, le nombre de guetteurs assassinés n'avait fait qu'augmenter au fil des années et que c'était car il avait révélé son identité que ces guetteurs s'étaient fait tuer par des immortels. Et, comme pour prouver les dires de Shapiro, au même moment, un immortel était en train de décimer tous les guetteurs qu'il rencontrait. Mac essaya de plaider la cause de son ami, disant que grâce à Joe, il avait réussi à affronter et tuer de nombreux immortels qui étaient mauvais mais cela n'eut aucun effet. Même Méthos essaya de plaider la cause du guetteur en produisant une de ses chères chroniques qui prouvaient qu'un guetteur et un immortel pouvaient être amis mais là aussi ce fut un échec et Joe fut condamné à mort.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que j'ai fait pour toi Mac, songea-t-il, je t'ai aidé encore une fois pour trouver où ils avaient emmené Joe et je leur ai même offert une de mes chroniques si précieuses pour moi. Mais pour sauver Joe et par la même te rendre le sourire, j'aurais tout fait…Oui tout.

Alors que Joe allait se faire exécuter, l'immortel tueur de guetteurs intervint et mitrailla toutes les personnes assistant à l'exécution. Joe s'en sortit de justesse, mais il était gravement blessé et c'est grâce à Mac et Méthos qui le cachèrent et le soignèrent qu'il put guérir.

Malheureusement, l'aide apportée par Mac eut un effet pervers puisque les guetteurs étaient désormais persuadés que c'était Mac, pour sauver son ami, qui avait été l'auteur de la fusillade et des autres meurtres. Shapiro était certainement la personne la plus acharnée à trouver Mac et, à le tuer puisque son fils David avait été tué par l'immortel assassin.

Finalement, Mac rencontra l'autre immortel et reconnut en lui un ancien ami, Jacob Galati.

Cet immortel vivait heureux avec sa femme Iréna, elle aussi immortelle, jusqu'à ce qu'Horton, guetteur renégat, décide de tuer tous les immortels vivants car pour lui, c'étaient des erreurs de la nature. C'est ainsi qu'il traqua les Galati et décapita Iréna. Jacob, fou de douleur et de colère, avait alors décidé de tuer tous les guetteurs afin de venger la mort de sa femme.

Méthos ferma les yeux et songea qu'il aurait fait pareil. Si quelque chose était arrivé à Mac, il aurait traqué les meurtriers et les aurait tués, très très doucement. Après, il se serait certainement fait décapiter car la vie sans l'homme qu'il aimait n'aurait eu plus aucun sens. Il avait donné son cœur à Mac et en mourrant, ce dernier l'aurait pris avec lui. Méthos sans son cœur, n'aurait eu alors plus qu'à mourir.

Quand Joe avait su que c'était Jacob Galati qui avait tué tous ces guetteurs, il avait alors voulu aller le dire à Shapiro pour que celui-ci cesse de traquer Mac. Mais, ce dernier avait violemment refusé. Jacob était son ami et même si ce qu'il faisait était mal, il avait de légitime raison pour le faire. Pour une fois, Méthos fut du côté de Joe. Il faut dire aussi qu'entre Jacob dont il se fichait éperdument et l'homme qu'il aimait, le choix était vite fait.

Pour sauver alors Mac, Joe aidé de Méthos, commit une grave erreur : sous un faux prétexte, il persuada Jacob de l'accompagner au quartier général des guetteurs. Ses intentions étaient bonnes, il voulait que Jack Shapiro et Jacob Galati se rencontrent pour discuter et régler ainsi les problèmes qui les opposaient. Mais, rien ne se passa comme prévu et Shapiro, ivre de douleur et de ressentiment envers l'immortel qui avait tué son fils ne voulut rien écouter et lui trancha la tête sans hésitation.

Pour Mac, ce geste de la part de Joe et de Méthos fut ressenti comme une trahison et il devint de plus en plus distant avec les deux hommes. Joe essaya bien de lui parler, mais Mac ne voulut rien entendre. Quant à Méthos, la situation devenait intenable. Il en voulait à Joe de l'avoir entraîné dans cette histoire car à cause de ce geste, il avait contribué à tuer l'un des siens. Il ne supportait plus le mépris de Mac et surtout, toute cette violence le dégoûtait.

Alors, il fit ce qu'il avait toujours fait, il partit car il avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé. Cette fois ci, ses pas le menèrent au Tibet. Quel autre endroit aurait été plus propice à la méditation ?

Déjà, il savait qu'il avait été injuste avec Joe en l'accusant de l'avoir entraîné dans cette histoire. En effet, c'est en pleine connaissance de cause qu'il avait résolu d'aider le vieux guetteur à prouver l'innocence de Mac en piégeant Jacob. Cependant, il ne croyait vraiment pas que la situation tournerait ainsi au désastre et que Jacob mourrait. Et quelque part, il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir su. Mais si c'était à refaire, il le referait sans hésitation car peut-être que Mac lui en voulait et Dieu seul sait combien cela pouvait blesser mais au moins, il était sauf. Et, c'était vraiment le plus important à ses yeux.

Mais, ce qui rongeait le plus l'âme de Méthos était toute cette violence à laquelle il avait assisté. La violence entraîne la violence comme on dit et il constata malheureusement que c'était bien vrai. Horton avait tué Iréna et cela avait entraîné la quête de Jacob pour la venger. Les meurtres perpétrés par ce dernier eurent pour impact de réveiller la violence qui sommeillait en Shapiro quand il voulut venger son fils. Et, cela aurait pu continuer car les autres guetteurs étaient prêts eux aussi à suivre la voie de Jack. Heureusement, Mac intervint et montra la futilité de cette violence, entraînant par la même la cessation de toute la haine qui était née entre guetteurs et immortels.

Cette bouffée de violence avait horrifié Méthos car il avait vu trop de choses au cours de son existence, assisté à trop d'horreurs pour ne pas y être insensible. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il s'était retiré du « jeu » et s'était créé une nouvelle vie sous le nom d'Adam Pierson, vie où il n'aurait pas l'occasion de se battre. Ce n'était donc qu'en de rares occasions qu'il était amené à combattre. Quand il se battit contre Kristin, cela faisait plus de deux siècles qu'il n'avait pas tenu une épée.

-Pourquoi, murmura-t-il, la violence semble-t-elle pourtant me poursuivre partout où je vais ? Je croyais que cette page de mon passé avec eux était tournée… Pourquoi dois-je toujours ressentir cette culpabilité ? J'avais pourtant fait en sorte de l'ignorer, de la bloquer dans un coin de mon cerveau mais voilà, elle vient de ressurgir. Encore.

Il soupira en fermant les yeux.

Il les rouvrit quand il repensa à ce qu'il avait fait quand il avait quitté Paris et Mac et il eut un petit sourire amusé. D'accord il avait quitté Mac, car il avait besoin de penser, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait ignorer totalement le Highlander. Pour que ce dernier ne lui manque pas trop, Méthos avait consulté la banque de données des guetteurs où le comportement de tous les immortels était régulièrement mis à jour. Il avait ainsi constaté que Mac et Richie s'étaient enfin réconciliés. Depuis que Mac, sous l'influence du Quickening noir avait tenté de le tuer, Richie en voulait énormément à son mentor. Mais heureusement, tout s'était arrangé pour le mieux et Mac et Richie étaient redevenus amis.

Il avait aussi entendu parler de l'histoire avec Caroline Marsh. Cette jeune femme était écrivain et avait écrit un livre sur Duncan McLeod du clan McLeod né en mille cinq cent quatre-vingt-douze dans les Highlands —d'ailleurs, il avait lu dans la chronique qu'elle avait eu des suspicions sur l'actuel Duncan étant le Duncan du XVIe siècle mais, heureusement, elle avait vite abandonné cette idée. C'était plus un roman à l'eau de rose qu'un roman historique et Méthos avait beaucoup rit en lisant cette histoire pour midinettes.

Par contre, deux phrases l'avaient marqué. La première était celle où Caroline décrivait Duncan comme un fantasme sexuel. Pour Méthos, cette phrase était on ne peut plus vraie. Le jeune immortel était pour lui l'objet de tous ses désirs. Il le désirait comme il n'avait jamais désiré quelqu'un auparavant et c'était un désir tellement violent, tellement fort que quelquefois, il lui faisait peur par son intensité. Quant à la deuxième phrase, c'était celle qui parlait de Duncan comme un homme recherchant quelqu'un qui pourrait le comprendre, l'aimer, le consoler et le guérir de toute sa peine. Quand il avait lu ça, la première réaction de Méthos avait été de s'exclamer qu'il remplirait volontiers ce rôle.

-Oh oui, Highlander. Je serais plus qu'heureux d'être là pour toi dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments, de te chérir, de te donner tout mon amour et de te protéger du mal extérieur rempli de peines, de douleurs et de trahisons. Si seulement tu me laissais…dit-il tristement.

Il sortit alors son portefeuille, l'ouvrit et contempla la seule photo qui s'y trouvait. Elle représentait bien sûr Duncan. Ce dernier était en train de sourire doucement alors qu'il discutait avec Richie. Méthos avait pris cette photo de la chronique de Duncan et il la conservait précieusement. Cela lui permettait quand il se sentait triste de soulager un peu son cœur blessé. Il avait eu l'idée d'emporter cette photo quand il était parti après le désastre avec Galati et qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne tiendrait pas s'il ne voyait pas son amour. Il l'avait souvent regardé quand Duncan lui manquait trop.

Et puis un jour, il avait décidé de revenir car même une photo ne pouvait remplacer l'homme de chair et de sang que Méthos aimait en secret. Il avait alors rangé la photo de Duncan dans son portefeuille où elle n'avait pas bougé depuis et était rentré à Seacouver. La première chose qu'il avait fait avait été d'aller voir Joe pour savoir quels étaient les sentiments de Mac à son égard. Il avait été tellement heureux d'apprendre que ce dernier avait pardonné au vieux guetteur et donc à lui qu'il s'était vite excusé auprès de Joe pour aller voir le jeune immortel au loft. Ça faisait si longtemps que Méthos n'avait pas vu l'homme qu'il aimait qu'il se sentît aussi excité qu'un adolescent à son premier rendez-vous. Il fut déçu quand il constata qu'il n'y avait personne. Bah, ça ne faisait rien, il allait attendre le retour de son ami. Il prit une bière dans le frigo et hésita un moment. Où attendre Mac ? Il pourrait très bien prendre une chaise, mais le lit du Highlander était juste à côté et la tentation de se coucher sur l'objet qui, toutes les nuits, recevait le corps de Mac fut la plus grande. Il enleva ses chaussures, se coucha sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Il se sentait si bien là, sur le lit de son bien-aimé. Cela pouvait presque lui donner l'impression que lui et Mac étaient amants. En plus, l'odeur du jeune homme était imprégnée sur les draps et Méthos respira l'odeur avec délices. Il était tellement perdu dans sa bulle de bonheur qu'il faillit manquer le signal annonçant la personne de l'autre immortel. Il se redressa en sursauts et essaya de prendre un air neutre mais sans grand succès car l'idée de revoir son ami après si longtemps illuminait ses yeux de joie. De toute façon, il n'avait pas à s'en faire car Mac n'était pas de très bonne humeur et ne remarqua rien. Il craint un instant que ce dernier ne lui en veuille toujours mais comprît vite qu'il n'était pas la cause de la colère de Duncan.

Non, ce dernier était furieux car il avait retrouvé un ennemi de son passé, William Culbraith —ce dernier avait laissé mourir un de ses amis et McLeod avait juré d'avoir sa tête.

Malheureusement, il ne put le tuer à cause de l'intervention de Richie. Méthos, pour calmer son ami, proposa alors d'aller chez Joe. Là, ils retrouvèrent Richie et ce dernier s'expliqua sur son comportement. Il avait rencontré un homme se faisant appeler Méthos qui lui avait expliqué que la violence ne servait à rien, que les hommes étaient tous frères et qu'il fallait renoncer à se battre. Passé le premier choc de savoir que quelqu'un se faisait passer pour lui, Méthos songea que finalement, c'était tout bénéfice pour lui. Il y avait pas mal de gens qui voulaient sa tête et si cet autre immortel était fou au point de vouloir risquer sa vie à sa place, libre à lui. Mac le prit alors à part et le supplia de dire à Richie que l'autre Méthos était un imposteur pour qu'il comprenne qu'abandonner son épée et refuser de se battre était suicidaire, surtout en considérant les règles du «jeu».Et bien sûr, Méthos accepta.

-Décidément, plus ça va et plus ma véritable identité est connue. Quand je pense qu'à l'origine, personne n'était au courant. Et maintenant, tout le monde le sait, même Amanda. Ah les choses que tu me fais faire Highlander…

Mais cette révélation n'avait pas changé l'opinion de Richie qui avait écouté le faux Méthos pour ses paroles et non pour qui il était. Duncan décida alors d'en savoir plus sur ce que l'immortel prêchait. Et, ce qui l'apprit le déstabilisa légèrement. C'était si tentant de croire qu'un jour, les hommes pourraient s'accepter tels qu'ils étaient, qu'ils pourraient vivre dans la paix et l'harmonie, oublier tous leurs conflits et éviter ainsi les guerres. Ce n'était pas compliqué à faire si on s'en tenait à ce que racontait le faux Méthos, il suffisait juste de renoncer à se battre. Cette philosophie de la vie mit Méthos dans une colère noire. Il aimerait bien y croire, mais il savait pertinemment que ce n'était qu'une utopie. Le monde était trop ancré dans la violence, dans la haine, dans sa conquête de pouvoir pour que ses habitants y renoncent aussi facilement. Les hommes étaient trop dominés par leur instinct de conquête, de domination pour pouvoir songer à vivre en harmonie les uns avec les autres. C'était malheureusement le triste constat qui pouvait être établi après tout ce que Méthos avait vu. Les hommes étaient trop pervertis. Il en avait la triste confirmation chaque jour en écoutant les informations qui ne parlaient que de guerres, de viols, d'attentats, de pédophilie, de meurtres…

Tout cela le révoltait mais c'était malheureusement le quotidien. Et ça n'allait certainement pas s'arranger. Alors entendre des gens prétendre que la paix était possible le rendait fou. De plus, c'est bien gentil qu'il y ait une personne qui croit que cela soit possible mais si votre adversaire lui n'y croit pas, c'est tant pis pour votre tête. Et Méthos aimait bien la tête de Mac où elle était, merci beaucoup. Il fut soulagé quand Mac lui dit qu'il n'avait pas du tout été convaincu et qu'il n'allait certainement pas renoncer à son épée. Par contre, il s'inquiéta pour Richie qui avait abandonné son arme car il croyait en la paix annoncée par le faux Méthos.

Finalement, Culbraith tua le prétendu plus vieil immortel et après voulut s'en prendre à Richie. Mais, grâce à l'aide de Mac, le jeune homme réussit à battre l'autre immortel.

-Quelle ironie du sort. Je pars car la violence semble me poursuivre et quand je reviens, je rencontre un immortel qui prône la paix. Et sur quoi cela débouche-t-il ? Sur le triste constat que la folie du monde est incurable et que la violence ne sera jamais éradiquée. Décidément, elle me poursuit où que j'aille…

Et ce n'était que le début. Méthos le comprit quand Ingrid réapparut.

Quand toute cette histoire commença, il était tranquillement avec Joe et Mac à un match de boxe. Non pas qu'il aimât particulièrement ce sport mais, que n'aurait-il pas fait pour passer quelques instants avec le jeune immortel…Il passait un excellent moment et était en train d'écouter d'un air amusé Joe et Mac qui se disputaient pour savoir qui était le plus grand champion de tous les temps quand la présence d'un autre immortel se fit sentir. Mac reconnut alors une de ses vieilles amies, Ingrid. Méthos en la voyant ne put réprimer un élan de jalousie et craignant de se trahir s'il restait là à observer les retrouvailles des deux amis, il préféra s'en aller avec Joe. Et, puis il ne savait pas si la jeune femme n'en avait pas après lui. Alors partir était plus sage. Quand Mac les rejoint plus tard au bar de Joe, il leur expliqua toute la situation. Il avait connu Ingrid pendant la deuxième guerre mondiale. À cette époque, l'immortelle complotait pour tuer Hitler. McLeod avait accepté de l'aider à concrétiser son projet et ensembles, ils décidèrent de placer une bombe dans le bureau du Führer. Malheureusement, l'attentat échoua et le dictateur s'en sortit indemne, ce qui lui permit de continuer son œuvre destructrice. Ingrid s'en était énormément voulu de cet échec et s'était alors juré de tuer tous les dictateurs avant que leur folie ne cause encore plus de dégâts. C'est pour cela qu'elle était actuellement à Seacouver. Elle voulait en effet tuer Wilkinson, un leader politique homophobe, raciste et extrémiste avant que celui-ci ne devienne trop puissant et ne marche sur les traces d'Hitler. McLeod essaya de la convaincre de renoncer car même s'il avait des idées extrémistes, Wilkinson n'avait encore rien fait de mal. Mais, Ingrid était convaincue que cela ne saurait tarder et pour pouvoir approcher le dictateur en puissance, elle n'hésita pas à tuer un policier chargé de la sécurité de l'homme politique. Mac comprit alors qu'il devait arrêter la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne tue trop d'innocents pour parvenir à tuer les futurs dictateurs. Il fut donc obligé de lui couper la tête et il se sentit tellement coupable de ce geste. Pour protéger un homme qui allait certainement suivre les traces de l'idéologie nazie et peut-être avec les mêmes conséquences désastreuses, il avait dû tuer une de ses amies dont le but était noble puisqu'elle voulait simplement éviter que toute cette horreur et barbarie ne recommencent.

Méthos ferma les yeux.

-Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu peux ressentir, Highlander. Oh oui. Même si tu dis que je ne connais pas la culpabilité, tu as tort. C'est vrai que j'essaie de l'ignorer car elle est énormément pesante mais elle est toujours là, dans un coin de mon cerveau et je sais que je ne pourrais jamais totalement l'oublier. Et quelque part, c'est ma punition pour tout ce que j'ai fait dans mon passé.

Des images de chevaux, de terres désolées flottèrent soudain dans sa tête et il secoua la tête pour les faire disparaître. Il eut soudain un frisson et pendant un instant son cœur s'affola.

-Calme toi, c'est fini tout ça…

Ses pensées revinrent à Ingrid.

Il l'avait détesté. C'était normal, c'était une amie de McLeod. Et même s'il savait qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux, il ne pouvait empêcher ce sentiment. Il repensa aussi à ses actions et cela l'amena à réfléchir sur ce qu'on lui avait demandé un jour. À savoir, s'il avait rencontré Hitler à l'age de dix-huit ans et sachant ce qu'il allait faire plus tard, est-ce qu'il l'aurait tué ?

_Tu parles d'une question même si c'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt censée. La première réponse de beaucoup de gens doit être de répondre oui, je suis sûr. Et c'est vrai que j'aurais tendance, à première vue, à dire comme eux. Mais je crois fermement au destin. Je pense que tout est écrit. Que quelque part, il était prévu qu'il y ait tous ces massacres, ce génocide et toutes ces horreurs. Et je pense sincèrement que si effectivement Hitler était mort avant de prendre le pouvoir, cela aurait été alors un autre qui aurait accompli son œuvre. On ne peut malheureusement pas changer le cours de l'histoire. Enfin, c'est mon très humble avis_, pensa-t-il en soupirant. _Il n'empêche que je commence à en avoir marre d'être toujours en proie à violence. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas pour une fois vivre tranquillement loin de tout ça ?_

Mais quelque part, il n'était pas destiné à vivre dans la tranquillité. En effet, alors qu'il vivait heureux aux côtés de Duncan, l'enfer s'abattit soudain sur ses épaules, prenant la forme de son terrible passé.

À l'époque de l'âge de pierre, Silas, Caspian, Kronos et Méthos, plus connus sous le nom des Quatre Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse, semaient la terreur et la destruction. En effet, chaque fois que leur route croisait celle d'un village, ils tuaient, pillaient, massacraient, violaient… Et quand ils partaient, il ne restait plus que ruines et désolation. Méthos, plus connu alors sous le nom de La Mort, détestait cette vie. Il ne suivait ses compagnons que dans le seul but de survivre car il savait que s'il n'était pas d'accord sur quelque chose, Kronos n'hésiterait pas à le tuer. Et face à cet immortel, Méthos savait qu'il n'aurait eu aucune chance. Alors, il suivait et participait à tous ces raids destructeurs.

Et puis un jour, le chemin des quatre cavaliers croisa celui de Cassandra. Cette immortelle fut capturée par les quatre immortels et c'est grâce à Méthos que sa vie fut épargnée. À partir de là, elle devint l'esclave personnelle de ce dernier. Il l'aimait bien et la traitait avec respect.

Seulement, cette attitude ne plut pas à Kronos et pour prouver à ce dernier son allégeance, Méthos n'hésita pas à lui offrir la jeune femme pour que Kronos en fasse ce qu'il voulait. Il savait que c'était lâche, qu'en faisant cela, il trahissait la confiance grandissante que Cassandra éprouvait pour le seul de ses quatre bourreaux qui la traitait avec un peu d'humanité. Mais toute sa vie, il avait fait passer sa survie avant tout le reste et la peur de se faire trancher la tête par Kronos s'il prenait la défense de la jeune immortelle fut la plus forte.

Il se dégoûtait lui-même et au fond de lui, il était bourré de remords et de culpabilité de faire cela, mais il n'avait pas le choix... C'est certainement à cause de cette culpabilité que, quand Cassandra réussit à s'enfuir, il ne chercha pas à la rattraper. Si elle arrivait à survivre seule dans le désert, alors tant mieux pour elle. Il ne souhaitait alors qu'une chose, qu'elle commence une nouvelle vie et qu'elle oublie son passé d'esclave. Peu de temps après, lui-même décida de mettre fin à cette vie et s'enfuit. Il voyagea alors à travers le monde où il apprit la connaissance et la philosophie, la manière de vivre, de penser, d'être des différents peuples qu'il rencontra. En un mot, il s'éduqua et rangea cette partie de son passé dans un coin très fermé de son esprit. La culpabilité de ce qu'il avait fait était présente en permanence mais avec le temps, il réussit à ne plus y penser constamment.

Et puis Kronos réapparut dans sa vie.

Ce dernier se vengea de la fuite de Méthos en le poignardant violemment, mais son but n'était pas de le tuer. Non, il voulait réunir les quatre cavaliers et recommencer leur folie destructrice grâce à la technologie actuelle, les nouveaux armements… Méthos ne voulant pas revivre ce cauchemar de son passé, décida d'aller voir McLeod. Il savait que le jeune immortel avait déjà eu affaire à Kronos dans le passé et qu'il le détestait. Il espérait pouvoir convaincre son ami de se battre contre l'autre immortel et d'arriver à le tuer, lui-même sachant qu'il n'était pas assez fort pour y arriver. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'avouer au Highlander sa relation passée avec Kronos mais malheureusement, rien ne se passa comme prévu. À peine arrivé au loft, il eut la désagréable surprise de constater que Cassandra était là. C'était une amie de Mac ! Celle-ci le reconnut tout de suite et voulut le tuer. Il réussit _in extremis_ à s'enfuir, mais sut en un instant que son bonheur avec Mac était terminé car il savait pertinemment que la jeune femme allait tout révéler à son ami. Et effectivement, c'est ce qui arriva. Tout d'abord, Mac ne voulut pas le croire. Ce n'était pas possible. Mais Cassandra lui dit que c'était la vérité. Mac alla alors voir Méthos pour avoir sa version. Quand il sut que c'était vrai, sa réaction fut immédiate. Il rejeta immédiatement Méthos. Ce dernier, en voyant dans les yeux de son ami un si profond dégoût, se sentit profondément blessé de voir que Mac le condamnait d'avance et ne voulait même pas entendre ses raisons. Alors à la blessure succédèrent la colère et l'envie de blesser à son tour. Il prétendit alors à Mac qu'il avait aimé tuer, piller, vandaliser. Que savoir que les gens le craignaient lui procurait un immense sentiment de puissance et de jouissance. Et qu'il ne regrettait pas un instant de cette vie passée. Quelle amère victoire il ressentit quand il vit le visage de Mac se fermer sous le choc de ses paroles. Il avait voulu le blesser dans son esprit d'homme d'honneur et de bien et il avait parfaitement réussi. Alors pourquoi son cœur se brisa-t-il quand Mac lui dit que tout était terminé entre eux ?

-Tu es stupide Duncan, murmura-t-il, mais le ton était plus triste que sarcastique. Pour toi, tout est blanc ou noir, il n'y a pas de demi-teinte. Car j'étais un des Quatre Cavaliers, je suis obligatoirement un homme du côté du mal. Tu ne cherches même pas à comprendre mes motivations, pourquoi j'étais avec eux. Mais enfin, entre le blanc et le noir, il y a aussi le gris, tu ne le sais pas…Tu es un véritable homme d'honneur mais quelquefois, tu as trop de principes moraux. Je savais parfaitement comment tu réagirais si je te parlais de cette époque, c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dit. Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas comprendre et m'accepter en sachant que j'ai fait toutes ces choses. Et pourtant, ça m'a fait si mal quand tu m'as poussé hors de ta vie car quelque part, tout au fond de moi, j'avais un petit espoir, mais il a vite été brisé. Ton opinion de moi est tellement importante Highlander, ça signifie tout pour moi et savoir que tu me rejettes, que tu ne m'acceptes plus comme une part de ton existence me donne envie de mourir…

Mais, tout n'était pas réglé. Mac ne voulait peut-être plus le voir, mais le problème Kronos était toujours là et avec lui, son désir de rassembler les autres Cavaliers pour faire à nouveau régner la terreur. Alors Méthos eut une idée. Il fit semblant de vouloir aider Kronos à retrouver Silas et Caspian. Ce qu'ils firent d'ailleurs sans problème et très vite, les Quatre Cavaliers furent à nouveau réunis. Parallèlement, il fit enlever Cassandra avec qui Kronos avait un compte à régler car dans sa fuite, la jeune immortelle l'avait blessé. Méthos savait parfaitement que Mac viendrait la sauver et que pour y arriver, il devrait tuer ses trois anciens compagnons. Le plus vieil immortel ne pouvait pas le faire lui-même, car même s'il savait qu'ils devaient être arrêtés car ce qu'ils faisaient étaient mal, ils avaient quand même été ses compagnons d'armes et il les aimait comme des frères. Cette situation lui rappela Kristin Gilles. Mac n'avait pas pu tuer son ancienne maîtresse et c'était donc Méthos qui s'en était chargé et là, ce dernier ne pouvait se résoudre à tuer ses anciens frères d'armes, donc c'était Duncan qui allait devoir s'en charger. Cette analogie dans leur situation le fit sourire ironiquement.

Mais évidemment, rien ne se passa comme il l'avait prévu.

Tout d'abord, Duncan réussit à tuer Caspian. Et il était en train de se battre contre Kronos quand Silas voulut intervenir, brisant par là même une des règles essentielles du « jeu », à savoir que nul ne peut intervenir dans un combat qui a commencé. Méthos dut alors se battre contre Silas. À la fin, Duncan réussit à prendre la tête de Kronos alors qu'au même moment, Méthos prenait celle de Silas. Les deux immortels expérimentèrent alors un double Quickening. Quand cela fut fini, Méthos s'effondra en pleurant car il avait tué son frère d'armes. Et, ce n'est que grâce à Mac que Cassandra renonça à lui trancher la tête à ce moment-là. Ironie du sort, il avait fallu que Méthos tue quelqu'un qu'il avait aimé comme un frère pour que Mac reconnaisse enfin qu'il n'était pas du mauvais côté et accepte de lui pardonner.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent à Seacouver quand toute cette histoire fut terminée, Méthos s'enferma chez lui et réfléchit à tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers temps. La violence n'avait fait que le poursuivre, ne le laissant jamais tranquille et atteignant son point culminant avec le retour de Kronos. Quand elle ne visait que lui, il n'y avait pas de problèmes car même s'il préfèrerait vivre en paix, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais pleinement en profiter. Alors, il faisait avec.

Par contre, ce qui le dérangeait plus, c'était quand cela impliquait aussi McLeod. Il n'aimait pas voir son ami confronté à son noir passé. Mac savait pour les cavaliers, mais il y avait encore plein de choses qu'il ignorait et Méthos entendait bien à ce que cela reste ainsi. En effet, il ne voulait plus revoir le regard sans appel de son ami quand celui-ci avait appris la vérité et surtout, il ne voulait pas que son passé obscur ternisse la lumière naturelle de Mac.

Le Highlander était un être trop pur, trop droit pour avoir à être confronté à toute la noirceur du passé de Méthos. Alors ce dernier, pour le bien de son aimé, prit une grande décision et décida de renoncer à lui.

_Nous prenons chaque jour des décisions, que ce soit les vêtements que nous décidons de porter ou que ce soit de faire telle chose ou telle autre. Et chacune de ces actions entraîne ses propres conséquences…_

-C'est mieux comme ça, Mac, car ainsi, tu ne seras plus confronté à mon obscurité et tu resteras toujours mon petit boy-scout préféré, dit-il avec tendresse tout en sachant que cette décision allait tuer son cœur et son âme. Mais c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, oui…répéta t-il tout en se demandant pourquoi ces paroles sonnaient si faux à ses oreilles. J'ai beaucoup de regrets Mac, qui parfois me pèsent énormément, mais je ne veux pas avoir celui de t'avoir entraîné dans cette obscurité.

_**2.**_

C'est ainsi qu'il commença à partir de plus en plus souvent loin de Seacouver et de Paris et quand il se trouvait dans ces villes, il n'y restait jamais très longtemps. Et, à chaque fois qu'il lui arrivait de croiser le Highlander, il prétextait toujours quelque chose d'urgent à faire. Ces moments fugaces lui faisaient mal, car ils lui rappelaient ce qu'il n'aurait jamais mais à chaque fois, il repensait à Kronos et cela le motivait davantage dans son désir de protéger Duncan de sa noirceur. Et quand la douleur devenait trop forte, il sortait la photo de son ami et le visage souriant de Mac calmait alors son cœur blessé. Et puis surtout, depuis le double Quickening de Bordeaux, les deux immortels partageaient comme une connexion, un lien.

C'était comme si de par ce Quickening partagé, une petite part de Duncan s'était logée dans le cerveau de Méthos. Et grâce à ce lien, le vieil immortel savait que son ami allait bien, qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé. C'était comme si les deux immortels partageaient une sorte de télépathie.

Et pour Méthos, c'était comme si le Highlander ne l'avait jamais quitté et qu'il était toujours avec lui. Mais quelquefois, même la photo et même ce lien ne pouvaient calmer son désespoir d'être éloigné de Mac. Il était en train de mourir de l'intérieur et le savait. Mac était comme l'air ou l'eau, indispensables à sa survie et là, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il en était privé. Il était si désespéré ce soir-là qu'il eut l'idée d'aller se saouler, histoire d'oublier ce mal qui le rongeait à l'intérieur et qui le tuait doucement. Voilà pourquoi il était à, il regarda l'heure, deux heures du matin, assis dans ce bar à boire et reboire pour oublier Mac et à souhaiter carrément qu'on lui coupe la tête pour lui faire oublier définitivement sa blessure car malheureusement, l'alcool ne lui ferait oublier que temporairement.

Soudain, il sentit une présence à ses côtés. Il se retourna vivement mais, ce n'était que le barman.

-Excusez-moi monsieur mais nous allons fermer dans quelques minutes…dit-il en refusant obstinément de croiser le regard du vieil immortel.

Méthos acquiesça vaguement tout en réfléchissant quel bar pouvait être encore ouvert à cette heure-là car il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui, et avoir à dormir pour certainement rêver de Mac. Et s'il se couchait tout de suite, le lendemain viendrait trop vite et avec lui, sa souffrance quotidienne d'être séparé de son aimé. Il prit alors son manteau et partit. Dès qu'il eut franchi la porte, le barman ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement et se mit à ranger.

Dés qu'il sortit, Méthos commença à marcher droit devant lui, espérant trouver rapidement un bar encore ouvert à cette heure, histoire de continuer à noyer sa tristesse. Il marchait la tête penchée sur le sol, complètement perdu dans ses pensées qui bien sûr, étaient centrées autour de Duncan. Il faisait si peu attention où il allait qu'il fut surpris de constater quelques instants plus tard qu'il avait dérivé hors du centre ville. Par contre, ce qui ne le surprit pas du tout fut de voir qu'inconsciemment, il s'était dirigé vers la maison de Mac et qu'actuellement, il était à deux pâtés de maison du loft. Il soupira et commença à s'en aller lorsqu'il sentit la présence d'un autre immortel qui s'approchait. Il sut immédiatement grâce à leur double Quickening que ce n'était pas le Highlander. Il n'aurait pas su dire alors s'il était déçu ou soulagé. Il se raidit et guetta la personne qui allait apparaître. L'homme qui arriva quelques instants plus tard était grand, environ un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, avait de courts cheveux blonds et avait l'air d'avoir eu trente ans lorsqu'il avait connu sa première mort. Il sourit en voyant Méthos.

-Bonsoir, je suis James Arden. Sa voix avait un léger accent anglais. Quel est le nom de l'immortel que je vais avoir le plaisir de décapiter ce soir ?

-Je suis juste un immortel qui n'a pas envie de se battre maintenant, répondit Méthos et il commença à s'en aller.

-Pas si vite l'ami, fit alors James en sortant son épée. Je vous ai défié, vous ne pouvez pas refuser ce duel. Et sur ces paroles, il commença à attaquer Méthos. Ce dernier n'eut alors d'autre choix que de sortir son épée et de commencer à se battre avec James. En temps normal, étant bien plus expérimenté par ses cinq mille ans d'existence, il aurait facilement pu battre l'autre immortel, mais ce soir, il était tellement déprimé par sa coupure avec Mac plus le fait qu'il avait bu plus que de raison firent qu'au bout de quelques minutes de combat, il se retrouva à genoux avec une épée sur la gorge. Il ferma alors les yeux et pensa très fort à Mac.

Il voulait que l'image du jeune immortel soit la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de mourir.

James eut un bref sourire de victoire et leva son épée. Soudain, les deux hommes sentirent la présence d'un autre immortel arrivant près d'eux. Méthos sursauta et ouvrit les yeux de surprise. Il reconnaîtrait cette aura partout. Duncan.

-Non, murmura-t-il douloureusement. Je ne veux pas que tu me vois mourir comme ça, que la dernière image que tu aies de moi soit celle d'un homme faible…

James lui aussi s'était figé et attendait de voir l'arrivée de l'autre immortel.

Duncan était en train de rentrer chez lui après une soirée passée avec Joe à son bar à écouter du jazz quand il avait senti la présence de deux immortels. Il avait bien sûr reconnu Méthos et s'était alors dépêché pour voir ce qui se passait. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à trouver son ami prêt à se faire décapiter.

-Méth.…Euh, Adam, mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

-Tu ne peux pas intervenir dans ce combat McLeod, c'est la règle. Alors va t'en. Ne t'occupe pas de moi. Je devine qu'il fallait bien qu'un jour cela soit mon tour…répondit Méthos un peu durement. Il ne voulait pas être aussi méchant, mais il voulait absolument que Mac s'en aille.

-Mais…

-Excusez-moi, intervint alors James. Ne seriez-vous pas Duncan McLeod du clan des McLeod?

-Si. Pourquoi ?

-Je termine celui-là et après, je vous défie. Je vais m'occuper de vous personnellement. En disant ces mots, il se lécha les lèvres et ses yeux eurent pendant un bref instant un éclair de désir.

Méthos, en voyant cela, vit rouge. Il se releva d'un bond.

-Tu n'en as pas encore fini avec moi, gronda-t-il fou de colère.

En un instant, il fut sur James et le combat qui précédemment tournait en faveur de l'autre immortel tournait maintenant à l'avantage de Méthos. La jalousie décuplait ses forces et finalement, le vieil immortel eut son épée sur la gorge de James. Il lui murmura alors tout doucement au creux de l'oreille pour que Mac n'entende pas :

-Il est à moi…Et il leva son épée. Quelques secondes après, le Quickening commençait.

Quand il fut terminé, Méthos vacilla et tomba à genoux. En un instant, Mac fut à ses côtés.

-Méthos, ça va demanda-t-il inquiet.

Ce dernier ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. L'alcool ingurgité plus tôt, la déprime qu'il avait expérimentée récemment et maintenant, le formidable pouvoir de ce Quickening eurent raison de lui et il s'évanouit. Sa dernière vision fut celle de Mac qui se précipitait pour le rattraper et ce fut l'obscurité.

Quand plus tard il se réveilla, il fut pendant un moment désorienté. Où était-il? Et qu'est ce qui s'était passé pour qu'il ait autant mal à la tête ? Il poussa un petit gémissement de douleur et vit Duncan arriver vers lui. Il regarda autour de lui et constata qu'il était dans le lit du Highlander, au loft. Les souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé lui revinrent alors en force.

-Ton mal de crâne ne devrait pas tarder à passer, dit Duncan en s'asseyant sur une chaise près du lit.

-Oui, Dieu bénisse celui qui a inclus en chaque immortel cette merveilleuse faculté de régénération, grimaça Méthos.

Duncan se permit un bref sourire.

-Méthos, nous devons parler.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux. Il savait très bien ce qui allait suivre et il ne fut pas déçu quand il entendit les premiers mots de son ami.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Méthos ? En temps normal, tu aurais battu ce type en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Et là, je te retrouve avec une épée sur la gorge. Et puis qu'est-ce que c'est que toutes ces disparitions ? On ne se voit plus et j'ai l'impression que tu m'évites. Tu…Tu m'en veux encore à propos de Kronos ? Où j'ai fait quelque chose d'autre qui t'a blessé ? Je ne comprends pas…

Méthos s'interdit de regarder Duncan car il savait que sinon, il craquerait et dirait à son ami toute la vérité et révéleraient par la même ses sentiments. Il durcit alors son cœur.

-Tu m'ennuies McLeod, j'ai quand même le droit de partir en voyage sans que cela te concerne obligatoirement. Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi, dit-il d'un ton ennuyé. Et, quant à cet autre immortel, j'ai juste eu un petit moment de faiblesse mais ce qui compte c'est que je l'ai battu non ? Oh et puis j'en ai marre de répondre à tes questions. Il commença alors à se lever et se mordit les lèvres quand il vit le regard blessé de Mac.

_Pardon mon amour, mais c'est pour ton bien que je fais ça. Plus tu me détesteras, moins tu auras envie d'avoir affaire à moi et plus ta lumière sera préservée de mon côté obscur. C'est ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour toi. Tu le comprendras un jour…Oh, Highlander, tu tiens mon cœur entre tes mains et tu ne le sais même pas. Si tu savais comme ça fait mal de te blesser et de t'ignorer…_

_-_Bon, je dois y aller. Et sans un autre mot, il quitta le loft, sentant comme si son cœur et son âme venaient d'être arrachés de son corps tellement ça faisait mal.

Quant à Duncan, il fixa pendant quelques moments la porte par laquelle était sorti Méthos avant de murmurer d'une petite voix :

-Pourquoi….

Dès qu'il sortit du loft, le plus vieil immortel jeta un regard douloureux vers la porte qu'il venait de franchir. Puis sans un mot, il se détourna et disparut dans la nuit. Le lendemain, il quittait Seacouver.

Quant à Duncan, il était complètement perdu. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait avec Méthos et ça le frustrait. Il avait l'impression que son ami l'évitait et, ça le blessait énormément. D'autant plus qu'il ne connaissait pas la raison à cette attitude. Le plus vieil immortel lui en voulait peut-être encore à cause de Kronos ? C'est vrai qu'il l'avait jugé un peu vite mais, il pensait que toute cette histoire s'était arrangée. Alors qu'est-ce qui se passait dans la tête de Méthos ? Son ami était quelquefois une énigme vivante et Duncan avait vraiment du mal à le suivre. Il décida alors d'aller voir Joe. Ce dernier aurait peut-être une explication à lui fournir.

Quand il arriva au bar de ce dernier, Joe était en train de fermer. Le bar était donc vide. Parfait, ils allaient pouvoir discuter tranquillement.

-Hé Mac ! Qu'est-ce qui te ramène chez moi à cette heure ci ? Tu as oublié quelque chose? Salua Joe dès qu'il vit son ami entrer.

Ce dernier s'assit et Joe lui servit un verre.

-C'est Méthos.

Joe leva discrètement les yeux au ciel. Ah, ces deux-là…

-Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe avec lui, continua Duncan sans rien remarquer. Depuis quelque temps, on ne se voit plus. Il est tout le temps en voyage et quand j'arrive enfin à le voir, il prétexte toujours une excuse pour partir. Ce soir, il a failli être tué, tu te rends compte ? Par un tout jeune immortel en plus. Je ne le reconnais plus, Joe. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'éloigne de moi et je ne sais pas pourquoi…

Joe regarda son ami. Duncan avait vraiment l'air triste et quand il avait parlé de l'immortel qui avait failli tuer Méthos, Joe avait pu entendre l'inquiétude derrière les mots. Il soupira.

Décidément, Duncan était vraiment aveugle. Il se demanda brièvement s'il devait intervenir.

Joe n'était pas fou. Toute sa vie, il avait observé et donc avait rapidement compris les sentiments de Méthos pour le jeune immortel. Le vieil immortel les cachait bien, mais Joe avait de l'expérience et puis, Méthos s'illuminait dés qu'il voyait Duncan. Cela voulait bien dire ce que ça voulait dire. Les sentiments de Duncan étaient plus confus, mais Joe était persuadé qu'inconsciemment, il éprouvait quelque chose de fort pour Méthos. Son attitude blessée de ce soir le confirmait. Mais quand même, jouer les intermédiaires à son âge ! Enfin, Méthos et Duncan étaient ses amis, il se devait de les aider mais discrètement bien sûr ! Et puis comme ça, il aurait une autre qualité à ajouter à son C.V si jamais son bar venait à connaître la faillite !

-Mac, qu'est-ce que tu penses de Méthos ?

Le jeune immortel le regarda d'un air confus. Puis il sourit doucement.

-Il est cynique, mystérieux, tendre et romantique et c'est aussi mon meilleur ami. Ses yeux prirent une coloration rêveuse quand il dit ces mots. Enfin, avec toi, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en souriant. Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

Joe sourit lui aussi en entendant le remarque de son ami. C'était bien là Duncan de ne jamais vouloir blesser les gens. Mais intérieurement, il songea que sa tâche s'annonçait rude car ouvrir les yeux de Duncan, heureux hétérosexuel, sur ses sentiments pour un autre homme n'allait pas être facile. Mais les paroles que son ami venaient de prononcer prouvaient bien qu'il tenait énormément au vieil immortel. Restait à savoir si c'était l'expression de l'amour ou tout simplement celui d'une formidable amitié.

_J'espère que je ne me trompe pas_, songea-t-il_, car sinon, je risque de détruire une superbe amitié et Méthos m'en voudra à mort. Mais non, je suis sûr que j'ai raison…_

-Mac, je voudrais que tu réfléchisses à quelques questions. Tu veux bien ?

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas où Joe voulait en venir mais il acquiesça tout de même.

-Très bien. Tout d'abord, qu'as-tu éprouvé quand tu as cru que Gina de Valicourt avait tué Méthos ? Et ce soir, quand tu as vu notre ami avec une épée sur la tête, quelle a été ta réaction ? Et par rapport au passé de Méthos, pourquoi lui en as-tu voulu? Quelle a été ta réaction par rapport à sa relation avec Alexa ? Et avec Byron ?

Joe évoqua ce dernier nom avec mépris.

Lord Byron était un chanteur de rock extrêmement connu et c'était aussi un très vieil ami de Méthos. Quand il réapparut dans la vie de ce dernier, le plus vieil immortel était au bar de Joe avec Duncan en train d'écouter le protégé de Joe à la guitare. Ce dernier fut très vite fasciné par la star qu'était Byron et commença alors à le suivre dans sa vie de débauche.

Malheureusement, si Byron en tant qu'immortel pouvait facilement se remettre de toutes ses folies, il oublia que le protégé de Joe n'était qu'un simple mortel. Et c'est ainsi que ce dernier mourut d'une overdose. Joe fut fou de colère et de chagrin. Quant à Mac, horrifié par l'inconscience de Byron et comme il ne voulait pas que ce genre d'incident se reproduise, il défia ce dernier et lui coupa la tête.

Les pensées de Joe furent interrompues par Mac.

-Pourquoi toutes ces questions Joe ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'elles ont à voir avec le fait que Méthos me fuit et…

-Mac, s'il te plaît, l'interrompit Joe, rentre chez toi et pense aux réponses que tu donnerais à ces questions, c'est tout ce que je te demande et reviens me voir demain, d'accord ?

Le jeune immortel ne put qu'acquiescer bêtement avant que Joe ne le mette gentiment dehors.

Il n'avait plus qu'une chose à faire, c'était de rentrer et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il se déshabilla et se mit au lit mais il ne cessait de penser à Joe et à ses questions. Il se leva alors, se versa un verre de vin, mit un air d'opéra en fond sonore et s'installant confortablement sur le canapé, il commença à réfléchir à ce que Joe lui avait dit.

Quand il avait cru que Gina avait tué Méthos, son cœur s'était alors figé. Ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas avoir tué son meilleur ami. Il avait ressenti une immense peine et quand il vit son ami bien vivant, il éprouva un soulagement si intense que cela lui fit peur. Et pour cacher cette émotion qu'il ne comprenait pas car elle était tellement forte et surtout tellement inattendue, il fit semblant de se mettre en colère contre Méthos et Gina.

Après, quand il avait réfléchi à ce qu'il avait ressenti, il avait conclu qu'il avait tout simplement été triste à l'idée de perdre son meilleur ami. C'était d'ailleurs pareil ce soir avec cet autre immortel. Il avait tout simplement eu peur de perdre son meilleur ami. C'était tout.

Par rapport aux Cavaliers de la Mort, s'il était sincère avec lui-même, il devait bien reconnaître qu'il avait été plus déçu par le manque de confiance de Méthos que par ce qu'il avait bien pu faire. Bien sûr qu'il n'approuvait pas ce que son ami avait pu faire dans le passé même s'il savait maintenant que Méthos n'avait pas aimé faire toutes ces choses et qu'il les avait faites seulement pour survivre. Mais, ce qui blessait le plus était le fait que le vieil immortel ne lui avait rien dit. Duncan s'était tellement senti blessé par le fait que Méthos n'ait pas eu assez confiance en lui pour lui dire la vérité. C'est vrai après tout, à quoi cela servait-il qu'ils soient des meilleurs amis si Méthos ne lui faisait pas assez confiance pour lui parler de son passé ?

-Je devine que je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi car quand j'ai su la vérité, j'ai d'abord réagi comme il s'y attendait, en le rejetant. Mais après, j'ai compris et j'ai accepté cette partie de lui qui fait cet homme qui est mon ami et que j'aime tel qu'il est, murmura-t-il pensivement.

Il sursauta en réfléchissant à ce qu'il vienne de dire. Aimer ? Puis il se calma.

-Oui, je l'aime mais comme un frère.

Qu'est-ce que Joe lui avait dit après ? Ah oui, Alexa.

Quand il avait entendu parler d'elle pour la première fois, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie envers celle qui allait lui prendre la compagnie de son meilleur ami.

C'est vrai, déjà que Méthos ne tenait jamais en place et était toujours parti par monts et par vaux alors si en plus, il avait une petite amie, alors Duncan risquait de ne plus le voir du tout.

Puis il avait accepté cette idée de savoir Méthos avec une femme. Toutefois, il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais il avait été secrètement heureux quand son ami avait abandonné Alexa pour venir l'aider quand il avait été confronté au Quickening noir. C'était sans doute égoïste de sa part, mais savoir qu'il comptait pour le vieil immortel au point qu'il abandonne son amie malade l'avait rendu fou de joie.

_Je suis horrible_, pensa-t-il. _Je me suis réjoui qu'il soit près de moi alors qu'Alexa était malade. Oui mais au moins, il n'était pas à côté d'elle et je l'avais rien que pour moi…_

Ses yeux s'élargirent.

-Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, s'exclama-t-il horrifié. On dirait un vieux jaloux. C'est vrai qu'il me manquait car c'est mon ami et que cela m'a touché qu'il veuille m'aider alors qu'Alexa était malade mais de là à me réjouir de l'avoir et pas elle…Oh la là, je dois être plus fatigué que je ne le pensais…Je termine vite fait ce que Joe m'a demandé et puis je vais me coucher. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas le but de ces questions. Enfin…

Byron.

Son visage se durcit. Il l'avait détesté dès qu'il l'avait vu. Il était trop sûr de lui, trop prétentieux et surtout trop ami avec Méthos. Et puis quelle idée d'appeler son ami de ce petit surnom ridicule qu'était Doc ? D'accord, à l'époque où Byron et Méthos s'étaient rencontrés, le plus vieil immortel exerçait la profession de médecin mais là n'était pas le problème.

Duncan avait détesté la façon dont Byron le prononçait, avec des inflexions presque tendres.

Et puis, il n'avait pas aimé non plus la façon que Méthos avait eu de vouloir défendre Byron quand ce dernier avait causé la mort du protégé de Joe. Il avait été fou de jalousie et avait pris le prétexte qu'il fallait éviter que l'immortel rock star n'entraîne d'autres innocents dans sa folie destructrice pour le défier et lui trancher la tête.

-C'est vrai, il fallait que sa folie cesse avant qu'elle ne cause d'autres morts. Et puis comme ça, il ne s'approchera plus de lui…Méthos avait beau me dire de l'épargner pour protéger son œuvre, je suis bien content qu'il ne soit plus près de lui…J'ai été tellement jaloux de ce qu'ils ont partagé. Je voudrais qu'il ne soit qu'à moi et moi seul…

Il soupira et ferma les yeux quand il entendit ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. Je réagis comme si je suis amoureux, à avoir peur pour lui ou à être jaloux des personnes qu'il peut rencontrer. Je sais que je l'aime mais je ne peux pas être amoureux ! J'ai toujours aimé les femmes.

Il réfléchit alors à toutes ses relations passées. Dans sa vie, il avait connu beaucoup de femmes, mais s'il était sincère avec lui-même, il en avait aimé seulement deux. Debra et Tessa. Quant aux autres, elles avaient compté pour lui, mais cela n'avait pas été pareil. Non, pour elles il éprouvait, comme Amanda, une profonde tendresse, mais cela n'était pas de l'amour.

Alors et Méthos ? Qu'éprouvait-il exactement pour lui? Tendresse ou amour ?

-Je crois que… Je ressens pour toi ce que je ressentais pour Debra et Tessa. J'ai envie de te protéger des malheurs de ce monde. J'ai envie de te chérir et de t'aimer comme tu le mérites. J'ai envie de tuer tous ceux qui oseraient t'enlever à moi ou te menacer. Puisse Dieu venir en aide à celui qui te touchera…J'ai envie de passer le reste de ma vie à te montrer combien je t'aime, murmura-t-il tendrement.

Il s'arrêta un instant.

-Méthos, je crois que je t'aime…dit-il étonné.

Duncan se leva, complètement sous le choc de cette révélation. Il voulut le nier, mais savait que ce serait se mentir à lui-même. Méthos avait toujours occupé une place importante dans sa vie et ce qu'il pensait n'être qu'une profonde amitié était en fait de l'amour.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter. Avoir si mal à mon cœur et à mon âme quand j'ai cru que tu étais mort ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose, que je t'aimais. Et cette folle jalousie que j'ai ressentie envers Alexa et Byron était aussi un signe révélateur de mes sentiments. Et, cette blessure que j'ai ressentie quand tu as omis de me parler de ton passé, je l'ai ressenti comme une trahison car je pensais que tu me faisais assez confiance pour m'en parler. Cela aussi voulait dire que je tenais à toi au-delà de l'amitié. Bon sang, j'ai été stupide. Perdre tout ce temps car je ne comprenais pas mes sentiments pour toi…

Il sourit.

-Cette fois, je ne vais plus perdre une seconde. Je t'aime Méthos et j'entends bien te le prouver et me battre pour conquérir ton cœur. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec toi ces derniers temps mais j'ai bien l'intention de le découvrir et crois-moi, il est hors de question que je renonce à toi. Quel que soit le problème, nous le résoudrons ensemble et je passerais alors le reste de ma vie à te prouver combien je t'aime. Oh oui, Méthos, la guerre pour gagner ton cœur ne fait que commencer… C'était donc ça Joe que tu voulais que je comprenne ? Alors merci à toi car je viens enfin de trouver l'autre moitié de mon âme, la personne à qui mon cœur appartiendra à jamais… C'est étrange quand même. Quand je me suis levé ce matin, jamais je n'aurais pensé que je me coucherais amoureux et d'un homme en plus. Mais ce n'est pas n'importe qui, c'est mon Méthos et le fait que ce soit un homme n'a alors plus la moindre importance. Oui, ce qui compte, c'est que je l'aime et le reste est subsidiaire…

Il bailla soudain et vit qu'il était presque sept heures. Il se remit alors au lit après avoir éteint partout et s'endormit rapidement le sourire aux lèvres. Et devinez à quoi il rêva ? À Méthos bien sûr!

Quand Duncan se réveilla, il était pratiquement treize heures. Il avait à peine dormi six heures, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance car il se sentait trop heureux pour être fatigué. Ses pensées dérivèrent alors vers l'objet de ses sentiments et il sourit doucement.

-Méthos, murmura-t-il tendrement, je t'aime et attends que je te retrouve et je te le prouverais…

Il s'étira en baillant, se leva, prit une douche, s'habilla et se prépara un repas léger. Après, il se rendit chez Joe comme il lui avait promis.

Quand il arriva au bar de son ami, Joe était en train de faire ses comptes. Ce dernier leva la tête en entendant du bruit et salua Mac quand il le vit.

-Hé Mac, tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il en le regardant d'un air un peu inquiet.

En effet, quand les deux amis s'étaient quittés hier, Joe n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se demander s'il avait vraiment bien fait de parler à Mac et surtout si ce dernier allait bien accepter la vérité, à savoir qu'il aimait un autre homme. Ce n'est jamais facile d'accepter que l'on est différent et de devoir alors être soumis au regard des autres. Joe en savait quelque chose puisqu'il était privé de ses deux jambes depuis la guerre du Vietnam.

Duncan interrompit alors ses pensées.

-Tu savais n'est-ce pas, dit-il et ce n'était pas une question.

Joe soupira.

-Je pense que je l'ai toujours su. Tu as une manière d'être avec lui que tu n'avais seulement eu qu'avec Tessa, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir en tant que ton guetteur. Et encore, je pense que ce que tu éprouves pour Méthos va au-delà car tu vois, Tessa n'était qu'une mortelle. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que c'est d'être un immortel, de devoir toujours se battre, tuer, voir vieillir et mourir les gens que l'on aime, de ne pas savoir d'où l'on vient et qui l'on est. Non, tout ceci ne peut-être compris que par quelqu'un qui vit aussi cette situation, à savoir donc un autre immortel. Et puis, avec Amanda ou les autres femmes immortelles que tu as aimées, tu étais différent de comment tu te comportes avec Méthos. Peut-être que je me trompe mais j'ai toujours eu l'impression que tu retenais avec elles une part du vrai Duncan. Il y avait toujours une partie de toi que tu ne livrais pas, qui restait cachée. Mais avec lui, tu te livres plus facilement, tu lui montres des aspects de toi que je ne connaissais pas. Enfin, ce n'est que ma modeste opinion.

-Tu as raison Joe, répondit Duncan un peu étonné que son ami connaisse si bien ses sentiments.

Le vieil homme sourit et observa attentivement son ami. Mac n'avait pas l'air de prendre la nouvelle trop mal apparemment.

-Et ça ne te choque pas d'aimer un homme alors que toute ta vie tu n'as aimé que des femmes ? demanda-t-il quand même.

-Tu sais Joe, je crois fermement en la théorie de l'âme sœur, celle qui dit que sur terre il y a une personne qui vous est destinée, qui complètera votre âme. J'ai toujours cherché ma moitié et c'est vrai que jusqu'à présent, je ne l'ai cherché que chez les femmes, mais ce n'est pas parce que je suis réfractaire aux hommes qu'il n'y en a jamais eu dans ma vie. En effet, je suis persuadé que l'autre moitié de mon âme peut se trouver aussi bien dans un corps de femmes que d'hommes. Mais tu vois, jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai jamais rencontré d'hommes qui me laissent penser qu'ils pourraient correspondre à ce que je cherchais. Ce qui fait que j'ai eu tendance au bout d'un moment à ne plus chercher que chez les femmes et à ignorer totalement les hommes. Et puis, Méthos est arrivé. Je ne l'ai pas compris tout de suite, mais je suis sûr maintenant que c'est la personne que j'ai toujours cherchée. Celle qui me comprendra plus que Debra ou Tessa ne pouvaient le faire en étant mortelles et celle avec qui je pourrais me livrer totalement et avec qui je ne retiendrais rien. Avec lui, je veux tout, le bon comme le moins bon, les joies comme les peines. Je veux tout ressentir à ses côtés, redécouvrir la vie avec lui. Cela m'a choqué au départ car j'avais abandonné l'idée d'aimer un homme mais finalement, cela n'a plus d'importance. Je l'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi.

Joe étouffa un rire.

-Décidément Mac, tu m'as l'air bien accroché !

Duncan rougit légèrement et baissa les yeux, ce qui eut pour effet d'augmenter le rire de Joe.

-Et est-ce que tu vas le lui dire ? reprit-il après que son rire se soit passé.

Duncan s'assombrit.

-Je l'aime éperdument Joe, tu le sais mais je suis sûr qu'il ne m'aime pas de cette façon. Je le pense car il n'arrête pas de me fuir depuis quelque temps et ne reste à côté de moi que lorsqu'il y est obligé et encore, il trouve toujours une excuse pour partir au bout de cinq minutes. Cela prouve bien que je ne l'intéresse pas. En disant ces mots, Duncan avait l'air triste. Mais, il n'est pas dit que je n'abandonnerais pas sans me battre. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le convaincre que mes sentiments sont sincères et qu'il m'aime en retour. Oui, je n'abandonnerais pas. Et dans ses yeux brûlait la flamme de la victoire.

Joe ne dit rien. Il savait que Duncan ferait tout pour gagner le cœur de Méthos et s'il ne s'était pas trompé, cela ne devrait pas être trop difficile, mais le vieil immortel était si imprévisible.

En effet, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait depuis quelque temps à toujours voir fuir Duncan ? Enfin, il espérait que tout se finirait bien. En tout cas, lui avait fini son rôle. Il avait aidé Duncan à voir plus clair dans ses sentiments mais maintenant, cela ne regardait plus que les deux immortels.

-Tu m'aideras à le retrouver Joe reprit Duncan après un court instant de silence. Tu le connais, s'il ne veut pas être trouvé, il ne le sera pas mais peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance…

-D'accord Mac, je vais mettre des guetteurs à sa recherche, promit Joe à son ami.

Ce dernier le remercia et prit congé. Il rentra alors chez lui et commença à chercher Méthos de son côté en appelant toutes ses connaissances.

_**3.**_

_Paris, bar « Glennfinann »_

Méthos commanda sa quatrième bière de la soirée et le barman lui servit tout de suite. Il aimait bien ce bar car il y avait peu de monde, le barman le servait toujours sans s'occuper de la quantité qu'il avait déjà ingurgitée mais surtout, s'il avait choisi ce bar au départ, c'était à cause de son nom. En effet, Glennfinann qui était une petite ville d'Ecosse était surtout connue pour être le lieu de naissance d'un certain Highlander. Quand il avait vu le nom, Méthos n'avait pu s'empêcher d'entrer et depuis, il était un client régulier. Il venait là quand Duncan lui manquait trop car ainsi, il avait l'impression d'être un peu plus proche de son amour.

Ce soir-là, la douleur qui ne le quittait plus depuis des mois avait atteint son point culminant et Méthos savait que son cœur était mourrant tellement la séparation d'avec Mac lui pesait.

Même s'il savait que c'était pour le bien de son ami, son cœur lui ne le savait pas et réclamait désespérément la présence du jeune immortel. Et comme son souhait n'était pas exaucé, il mourrait un peu plus chaque jour. Méthos s'en rendait compte au vide qui l'emplissait de plus en plus. Son cœur était si serré quand il pensait au jeune immortel…

Il était si mélancolique qu'il ne remarqua pas un homme entrer dans le bar, lui jeter un coup d'œil, sortir son téléphone et murmurer ces simples mots :

-Je l'ai trouvé.

S'il avait fait plus attention, Méthos aurait vu sur le poignet de l'homme un étrange tatouage.

Le symbole des guetteurs.

Joe raccrocha en souriant après avoir entendu qu'on avait enfin localisé Méthos. Cela n'avait pas été simple mais en fin de compte, il l'avait enfin trouvé.

-Décidément Méthos, tu es trop prévisible. Choisir comme bar celui qui porte le nom de la ville de naissance de Mac…Tu es trop sentimental…Enfin, c'est Mac qui va être content car depuis le temps que nous te cherchons, il commençait à désespérer et moi aussi.

Et sur ce, il appela son ami, heureux de lui annoncer enfin des bonnes nouvelles.

Ce soir-là, Méthos était en train de siroter un Bloody Mary. Pour une fois qu'il ne prenait pas sa traditionnelle bière…Mais là, vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait c'est-à-dire limite dépression-suicide à la puissance maximale, il lui avait fallu quelque chose de plus fort pour le remettre un petit peu en forme. Comme si de toute façon, il aurait pu être complètement d'aplomb alors que son cœur hurlait son agonie…Enfin, c'était toujours mieux que d'être complètement amorphe comme il l'avait été depuis ces derniers jours. Il prit une gorgée quand soudain la présence d'un autre immortel se fit ressentir. Il se redressa brutalement en reconnaissant l'unique signature de son ami. Comment Duncan avait-il pu le retrouver si facilement ? Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à la question que déjà le jeune immortel entrait dans le bar. Dès qu'il vit Méthos, Duncan sourit et commença à s'approcher de lui. Et pour un instant, le cœur du vieil immortel chanta son bonheur de revoir la figure de l'être tant aimé…Mais, ce sentiment ne dura qu'un moment car l'esprit de Méthos reprit rapidement le contrôle de son cœur. Il aborda alors une expression ennuyée.

-McLeod, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu me suis ou quoi ?

Le ton de Méthos n'était pas franchement amical.

Duncan se raidit légèrement.

_Ok, ça commence mal_, songea-t-il, _mais je me doutais que ça ne serait pas facile. De toute façon, il est hors de question que tu me repousses encore une fois Méthos. On va devoir parler tous les deux et tu vas finir par m'expliquer ce qui se passe, foi de Duncan._

-Méthos, il faut qu'on parle.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire Highlander, alors laisse-moi tranquille. Et il se détourna de Duncan pour replonger le nez dans son verre.

_Pourquoi tu ne comprends pas que tu es bien mieux sans moi Duncan ? Que vivre à mes côtés ne t'apportera que des problèmes et qu'il faut vite que tu m'oublies ? J'espère que tu vas le comprendre rapidement car te blesser me fait trop de mal…_

-Il n'en est pas question. Le ton de Duncan était ferme. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe avec toi.

Méthos allait rétorquer quand il s'aperçut que les clients du bar s'étaient arrêtés de boire et les regardaient. Il rougit légèrement car il détestait se donner en spectacle et murmura :

-Très bien, mais pas ici. Et il prit son manteau, paya sa consommation et quitta le bar.

Mac n'eut alors pas d'autre choix que de le suivre. À l'extérieur, ils commencèrent à marcher en silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées, Duncan réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait devoir faire pour forcer son ami à dire ce qui se passait et Méthos aux moyens qu'il allait devoir utiliser pour arriver à faire sortir Duncan définitivement de sa vie.

Ils arrivèrent ainsi sur le pont Alexandre. Ce dernier était désert et d'un commun accord, les deux amis décidèrent de s'arrêter. L'air était doux et une légère brise se faisait sentir. Méthos inspira en fermant les yeux, il avait toujours aimé ce temps. Puis il les rouvrit et contre-attaqua. La meilleure défense avait toujours été l'attaque.

-Très bien Highlander, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? Tu ne peux pas voir que j'ai envie d'être seul ? Tu m'ennuies à toujours me coller…Tu n'as personne d'autre à embêter ? Et Joe alors ? Et puis aussi, j'en ai marre de toi et de ta manie de toujours vouloir aider les autres…Ah, ça me dégoûte toute cette bonté…J'en ai marre de faire semblant de t'apprécier, toi et ton honneur, toi et ta gentillesse, toi l'homme parfait qui n'a jamais rien fait de mal dans sa vie. Maintenant, je peux le dire, je ne te supporte plus. Tu me donnes envie de m'en aller en courant à chaque fois que je te vois. Tu voulais une explication à tous mes départs soudain et bien tu l'as. C'est à cause de toi que je pars, car je ne supporte plus de te voir, toi et ton noble caractère.

Le mot noble fut d'ailleurs dit avec un mépris évident.

Duncan recula en entendant ces mots blessants, comme s'il avait été frappé physiquement.

-Tu me détestes à ce point ? Je…Je croyais que nous étions amis. Jusqu'à présent, tu t'es toujours accommodé de ma manie comme tu dis, alors pourquoi maintenant en avoir assez ?

Duncan essaya sans grand succès de cacher la blessure que les mots cruels de Méthos avaient provoquée. Il savait que tous les deux avaient des différences et que quelquefois, il agaçait son ami, mais il ne pensait pas que cela irait jusque-là et que Méthos le rejetterait si violemment… Il avait juré de se battre pour conquérir le cœur de Méthos, mais apparemment, ce dernier éprouvait un trop profond mépris pour lui pour qu'il y ait une quelconque chance que ses sentiments soient retournés un jour… Il réprima alors un sanglot.

Si Méthos avait éprouvé pour lui une sincère amitié, il aurait pu avoir l'espoir que celle-ci se transforme un jour en amour. Mais dans ce cas précis, l'amour ne peut remplacer la haine…

_Je n'aime pas pleurer Méthos, mais je t'aime tellement que ton rejet me brise le cœur et me fait pleurer comme une adolescente à son premier chagrin d'amour_…

Les autres mots que Méthos allait prononcer moururent sur ses lèvres quand il vit Duncan essayer de combattre ses larmes.

_Oh Duncan, si tu savais comme ça me brise le cœur de te faire du mal et si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, jamais je ne ferais pleurer ces superbes yeux…Mais il le faut pour que tu t'en ailles. J'espère qu'un jour tu comprendras et que tu me pardonneras…_

-J'ai compris Méthos. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai fait, mais c'est ce que je suis qui t'a poussé à partir. Je…Je le comprends maintenant, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais partir et tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi…

Et, Duncan eut un sourire amer avant de se détourner de Méthos et de partir.

_Pars vite Duncan, avant de perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il te reste et de te mettre à pleurer_ _devant lui. S'il le voyait, il se moquerait encore de toi et dirait que tu es trop sensible…Adieu Méthos. Je ne peux pas te forcer à m'aimer. Je te souhaite simplement d'être heureux…Jamais je ne t'oublierais._

Méthos regarda partir Duncan, le cœur en lambeaux.

_Ça y est. J'ai enfin réussi à le faire se détourner de moi. Je devrais être content d'avoir réussi alors pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si triste et que j'ai envie de pleurer ? Adieu Duncan, mon seul amour. Je t'aime et je t'aimerais sans doute jusqu'à ma mort. Je déteste te faire de la peine, mais un jour, tu comprendras que j'ai eu raison d'agir comme je l'ai fait. Sois heureux, c'est tout ce que je te souhaite. Même si ce n'est pas avec moi, c'est mieux ainsi…Quant à moi, je n'ai plus qu'à trouver rapidement un gentil immortel qui accepterait de me couper la tête car je ne supporte plus la vie sans toi. J'ai essayé, mais c'est trop dur. Alors si je ne peux t'avoir à mes côtés, je préfère mourir…_

Il ferma les yeux et se détourna, sentant les derniers morceaux vivants de son cœur mourir définitivement.

Quant à Duncan, il avait marché quelques pas avant de s'arrêter. Il y avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas. C'est vrai qu'il agaçait quelques fois Méthos à cause de sa gentillesse ou, de son trop grand honneur, il le savait mais son ami n'avait jamais montré la moindre aversion pour lui. Au contraire, il avait toujours taquiné Duncan sur ces traits de caractère, mais cela avait toujours été amical et gentil. Jamais méchant. Alors à moins que Méthos n'ait effectivement simulé comme il le prétendait son acceptation de Duncan, toute cette histoire était fausse. Duncan pria pour qu'effectivement, la scène qui venait de se passer ne soit vraiment qu'une scène, un acte de comédie. Il sut qu'il allait prendre un gros risque, mais son intuition lui disait qu'il ne se trompait pas. Il décida de suivre son instinct.

-Méthos, appela-t-il.

Ce dernier se figea, mais ne se retourna pas.

_Non…Je n'ai plus la force de te blesser, je ne le supporte plus. Et j'ai si mal…Pourquoi tout doit être si compliqué…_

-Méthos, écoute, je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe avec toi mais je suis persuadé que ce qui vient de se passer n'est pas vrai et que ce n'est pas ce que tu ressens au fond de toi. Nous sommes amis Méthos et jamais tu n'aurais traité un ami comme ça. Parle-moi s'il te plaît…Dis-moi ce qu'il y a…

Méthos se retourna, mais il avait les yeux baissés. Il ne voulait pas que Duncan voit sa douleur.

-Pourquoi veux-tu savoir Mac, dit-il d'une toute petite voix lasse. Il était tellement fatigué de devoir mentir à l'homme qu'il aimait. Cette attitude confirma Duncan dans sa suspicion que Méthos lui avait joué la comédie.

-Parce que je t'aime, laissa alors échapper Duncan, soulagé de voir que son ami finalement ne le détestait pas.

Les deux hommes se raidirent. Duncan car il n'avait pas voulu dire ces mots tout haut, mais le fait qu'il les ait si souvent murmurés depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'il aimait Méthos, ajouté au fait que ce qui venait de se passer ces dernières minutes l'avait bouleversé au plus profond de lui, eurent tous deux raison de son contrôle et il laissa échapper son secret. Quant à Méthos, jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'un jour Duncan lui dirait ces mots.

-Méthos, écoute, je…essaya d'expliquer Duncan, mais soudain, il s'interrompit.

Qu'est-ce que c'était qu'il venait de voir dans les yeux de son ami ? On aurait dit de la peur, mais ce n'était pas possible…

Méthos aurait dû être très heureux que Duncan l'aime en retour mais malheureusement, cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il voulait toujours préserver son ami de son obscurité.

Donc, Duncan ne devait pas être proche de lui et ne devait pas l'aimer. Par contre, ce qui le surprit fut ce qu'il ressentit quand Duncan avoua ses sentiments. En effet, il fut terrifié.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé que ces simples mots le tétaniseraient. Complètement perdu par ce qui lui arrivait et qu'il ne comprenait pas, Méthos fit alors ce qu'il avait toujours fait et s'enfuit sous les cris de Duncan qui l'appelait désespérément.

_Des gens qui courent après l'amour, mais qui le fuient._

Il courut comme cela pendant environ quinze minutes avant de s'arrêter à bout de souffle. Il regarda alors autour de lui, mais ne reconnut pas l'endroit où il se trouvait. Et puis après tout, quelle importance ? Le principal était qu'il était loin de Duncan. Il frissonna soudain, mais ce n'était pas de froid. Il commença alors à marcher au hasard des rues, ses pensées tournées vers ce que le jeune Highlander lui avait dit. C'était complètement inattendu. Jamais Méthos n'aurait cru qu'un jour, Mac pourrait éprouver un sentiment autre que de l'amitié envers lui. Comme quoi, tout le monde pouvait se tromper. Mais, ce n'était pas cela qui dérangeait Méthos. Non, ce qui le mettait mal à l'aise était le fait qu'il savait que ce sentiment que Duncan éprouvait pour lui n'était pas bien. Il le savait. La lumière de Duncan était trop précieuse pour le monde pour qu'elle puisse courir le risque d'être un jour terni par le côté obscur de Méthos. Cette idée était impensable. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à convaincre Duncan qu'il mélangeait simplement l'amour et l'amitié et que ce qu'il éprouvait pour le vieil immortel n'était pas de l'amour, mais bien de l'amitié. Cela fit mal au cœur de Méthos car le fait que Duncan l'aime en retour était le rêve qu'il chérissait le plus au monde, mais c'était un rêve utopique et il en avait douloureusement conscience. Si seulement tout avait été différent…Oui, s'il n'avait pas fait toutes ces choses dans sa vie, peut-être que lui et Duncan auraient pu mener une vie heureuse…Il ne put empêcher le frisson de peur qu'il avait déjà ressenti plus tôt revenir en force. Il ne comprenait pas d'où venait ce sentiment. De quoi pouvait-il avoir peur ? Entendre Duncan lui dire qu'il l'aimait avait toujours été son rêve alors pourquoi être terrifié comme cela ? Il s'arrêta de marcher et descendit sur les bords de la Seine où il s'assit sur un banc pour mieux réfléchir. Si on excluait le fait que Duncan ne devait pas l'aimer à cause de son obscurité, la déclaration d'amour de ce dernier aurait dû normalement le faire hurler de joie et non pas lui faire éprouver ce sentiment de terreur. Alors pourquoi avait-il peur ? Et surtout de quoi était-il effrayé ? Il soupira. Il n'aimait pas analyser en profondeur ses sentiments. Tout était si simple quand qu'il croyait que Duncan ne l'aimait pas en retour, mais maintenant, tout était complètement différent, car il était désormais directement confronté à la réalité de ses sentiments et de ceux de Duncan.

-D'accord, commença-il à murmurer, quand il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, j'ai paniqué. Pourquoi ?

Il laissa ses yeux errer sur la Seine si calme à cette heure de la nuit.

-J'ai peur d'aimer car je n'ai jamais aimé avant et surtout si fort. Cette intensité m'effraye au plus haut point car j'ai peur qu'elle ne m'engloutisse totalement. Que je sois tellement dépendant de cet amour que j'ai pour lui que je m'y noie et que j'oublie qui je suis vraiment Que j'oublie mon individualité.

J'ai peur de l'aimer tellement fort que quand il me quittera car il le fera un jour, qui serait en effet assez idiot pour rester longtemps avec quelqu'un comme moi de toute façon, je soufre et l'idée de souffrir encore me terrifie. J'accepte cette douleur actuelle qui est de rejeter Duncan car je sais que c'est pour son bien, mais je ne pourrais pas supporter de l'avoir eu tout à moi, d'avoir eu cet extrême bonheur de passer du temps à ses côtés en tant que son amant et que d'un coup, il me soit retiré. Je sais que c'est une douleur à laquelle je ne survivrais pas.

Mais par-dessus tout, ce qui m'effraie est cette vulnérabilité dont les amoureux font preuve. Quand on aime quelqu'un, on se donne totalement à la personne, on se livre corps et âme et l'on devient ainsi vulnérable car l'autre a alors un pouvoir sur vous. Un pouvoir qu'il peut utiliser pour vous faire mal s'il le désire et j'ai peur de ça. Je sais que Duncan ne pourrait jamais me faire intentionnellement du mal et que je dois lui faire confiance. Je sais que je peux me donner entièrement à lui et qu'il n'en abusera pas. Je le sais mais malgré tout, je suis totalement tétanisé par cette idée de vulnérabilité, de perdre le contrôle et d'être à sa merci. Je suis complètement idiot…Mais, je sais qu'avec lui à mes côtés, je pourrais peut-être être capable d'arriver à combattre cette peur…

_I can't fight this feeling any longer_

_And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow_

_What started out as friendship?_

_Has grown stronger_

_I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

_I tell myself that I can't hold out forever_

_I said there is no reason for my fear_

'_Cause I feel so secure when we're together_

_You give my life direction_

_You make everything so clear_

_And even as I wander_

_I'm keeping you in sight_

_You're a candle in the window_

_On a cold dark winter's night_

_And I'm getting closer that I ever thought I might_

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_

_It's time to bring this ship into the shore_

_And throw away the oars forever_

'_Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_

_And if I have to crawl upon the floor_

_Come crashing through your door_

_Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you_

_I've been running 'round in circles in my mind_

_And it always seems that I'm following you_

'_Cause you take me to different places_

_That I know I'd never find_

Mais, de toute façon, que j'ai peur ou pas n'a pas d'importance puisque nous ne serons jamais ensembles. Oui, jamais ta lumière ne sera ternie et de mon côté, jamais tu ne sauras mes peurs d'aimer.

Il regarda la lune, elle était si belle…Il se leva et son visage prit une expression ferme.

_Demain, je règlerais les choses une fois pour toute et nous ne nous ne nous verrons jamais plus. Oui, c'est décidé, demain tu sors définitivement de ma vie._

Et sur ces paroles, il remonta, héla un taxi vu qu'il ne savait pas où il se trouvait et rentra au petit studio qu'il louait quand il était sur Paris. Là, il se déshabilla et se coucha rapidement.

Mais revenons à Duncan.

Ce dernier avait regardé Méthos s'enfuir le cœur serré. Pour lui, cette fuite n'avait signifié qu'une seule chose. À savoir qu'il avait été dégoûté par la déclaration de Duncan. Il s'était mordu les lèvres pour ne pas hurler de chagrin et de colère contre lui-même. C'était uniquement sa faute si Méthos avait fui. Quel idiot aussi de déclarer d'un coup à son meilleur ami qui ne devait certainement pas s'y attendre qu'il l'aimait. Il aurait dû attendre et amener doucement Méthos à comprendre ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Et là, il aurait bien vu si son ami répondait à ses sentiments. Si cela avait été le cas, tant mieux et sinon, ils seraient quand même certainement restés amis mais là, il avait tout détruit et Méthos devait certainement le détester. Il se serait donné des claques. Il avait perdu le vieil immortel à la fois comme ami et comme amant. Il sentit quelque chose se briser en lui et se retient pour ne pas pleurer car un homme ne pleure pas, du moins pas en public. Il commença alors à rentrer vers son hôtel.

Demain, il essayerait de voir Méthos et de sauver ce qui pouvait encore être sauvé de leur amitié et si ce n'était pas possible…Il ferma les yeux brièvement et ne voulut pas penser à cette éventualité. Arrivé à sa chambre, il se jeta sur son lit et s'endormit.

Le lendemain, Duncan se rendit le cœur battant au Glennfinann. C'était l'endroit où il avait retrouvé Méthos et si ce dernier voulait le revoir, c'était certainement là qu'il irait. Il espérait de tout son cœur que son ami serait là. Quand il arriva, il était tôt et le bar était désert. Il s'assit et commanda un coca. Il ne voulait pas d'alcool qui puisse obscurcir ses pensées.

Non, ce soir était trop important. Le barman le servit et Duncan commença son attente. Quand le vieil immortel arriva cela faisait presque deux heures que Duncan était assis là à attendre.

Mais, il fut si heureux de voir son ami arriver que ces deux heures perdues s'évanouirent vite de son esprit. D'un commun accord, les deux hommes sortirent et fait du hasard, ils se retrouvèrent comme la veille sur le pont Alexandre. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Mac qui parla le premier, surprenant par la même Méthos qui avait prévu de couper d'emblée les ponts avec son ami.

-Écoute, Méthos, au sujet de ce que je t'ai dit hier, je sais que c'était inattendu et que tu dois me détester pour cela, mais c'est ce que je ressens. Je t'aime Méthos. C'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas compris tout de suite, mais Joe m'a ouvert les yeux et maintenant, je sais que je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé avant toi et je sais que ça durera toute ma vie. Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas comme ça mais pouvons-nous au moins rester amis ?

Méthos se raidit et songea :

_Ok, étape numéro un. Convaincre Duncan qu'il n'éprouve pour moi que des sentiments d'amitié._

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, Mac, tu ne peux pas m'aimer. Tu aimes les femmes et ce que tu éprouves pour moi n'est que de l'amitié. Tu confonds ce sentiment avec de l'amour car tu te sens seul et que justement je suis présent mais ce n'est pas ça. Tu n'as pas songé à demander à Joe où se trouvait Amanda ? Je suis sûr qu'elle…

-Idiot, l'interrompit Mac qui commençait à s'énerver.

Pourquoi Méthos ne voulait pas comprendre qu'il était sincère ?

-Je sais exactement ce que je ressens pour Amanda et c'est très différent de ce que j'éprouve pour toi. Je ressens beaucoup de tendresse pour elle, c'est vrai, mais c'est avec toi que j'ai envie de passer ma vie. C'est avec toi que j'ai envie de partager mes peines comme mes joies et de découvrir tous les plaisirs de la vie qui sont encore à venir. C'est avec toi que j'ai envie de faire l'amour et seulement toi.

Les deux hommes ne purent s'empêcher de rougir aux derniers mots de Duncan et il y eut soudain un moment de flottement quand tous les deux baissèrent les yeux, gênés.

_Il a l'air sincère,_ pensa Méthos. _Oh, pourquoi est-ce que notre amour est impossible…_

Duncan songeait quant à lui qu'il avait été complètement sincère et que Méthos ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir compris qu'il l'aimait de tout son cœur et de toute son âme. C'est pourquoi les prochains mots de Méthos le surprirent.

-Je ne te crois pas Highlander, mentit Méthos en relevant la tête, je reste persuadé que tu te trompes sur tes sentiments. Ça arrive à beaucoup de gens tu sais.

-Mais enfin, tu es borné ou quoi…

Duncan allait continuer quand il releva la tête et les mots moururent sur les lèvres quand il vit le visage de son ami. Ce dernier avait les joues en feu depuis que Duncan lui avait dit vouloir faire l'amour avec lui et il ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de montrer son bonheur de savoir que même si c'était impossible, Duncan l'aimait.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

-Méthos, mais qu'est-ce que tu as, tu es tout rouge et tu as dans le regard une petite lueur qui n'était pas là avant. Je connais cette lueur, je l'ai déjà vu chez les gens qui sont amoureux, mais alors…Tu…Tu m'aimes ?

Duncan ne pouvait y croire, Méthos l'aimerait aussi ? Ce n'était pas possible, mais pourtant il ne pouvait se tromper, il connaissait trop bien cette lueur pour l'avoir lui-même dans les yeux depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait le vieil immortel.

-Mais c'est merveilleux Méthos alors pourquoi cette attitude passée ? Je ne comprends pas…

Méthos se détourna violemment en entendant les mots de Duncan. Il se serait battu.

_Bravo vieil homme. Tu veux écarter Duncan de ta vie, mais tu n'es même pas capable de cacher tes sentiments. Décidément, tu es vraiment pathétique…_

-Écoute Mac, ce n'est pas si simple. Tu vois, je…

-Méthos, l'interrompit Duncan, est-ce que tu m'aimes ou pas ? Je dois savoir, c'est trop important pour moi…

Méthos aurait voulu pouvoir mentir, mais il commit l'erreur de regarder les yeux de son ami et il ne put le faire.

-Oui, murmura-t-il faiblement en détournant le regard.

Ça n'allait pas être facile de convaincre Duncan que même s'il l'aimait, leur relation était vouée à l'échec.

Duncan, en entendant Méthos, crut qu'il allait hurler de bonheur mais le visage grave de son ami l'en empêcha.

-Méthos, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Je t'aime et tu m'aimes alors pourquoi avoir ce visage d'enterrement ?

Le vieil immortel soupira.

-Écoute Duncan, c'est vrai que je t'aime mais ça ne va pas marcher entre nous.

Mac allait rétorquer, mais Méthos lui fit signe de se taire.

-Non, laisse-moi finir. Tu me dis que tu m'aimes et je te crois, mais tu ne me connais pas ou du moins, tu ne connais pas tout ce que j'ai fait dans mon passé. Tu sais déjà pour les cavaliers, mais tu ignores encore plein de choses à mon sujet et je pense que si tu savais, tu t'enfuirais en courant. Tu es pur Highlander, tu es un homme d'honneur et qui ne combat qu'au nom du bien. Moi malheureusement, mon passé le prouve, je n'ai pas cette pureté. J'aurais plutôt tendance à avoir un certain côté obscur et je ne veux pas qu'un jour, ta lumière disparaisse à cause des sombres recoins de mon passé et de tout le mal que j'aie pu faire. C'est pour cela que nous ne pouvons pas être ensembles.

Duncan comprit alors l'attitude de Méthos. Ce dernier voulait préserver la lumière de Mac et pour cela, avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour sortir de la vie du Highlander.

-Je comprends maintenant. Tu m'as évité tous ces derniers temps et tu m'as même blessé pour que je sorte de ta vie et qu'ainsi, je sois comme tu le dis, protégé de ton côté sombre.

Méthos acquiesça.

-Je suis désolé, mais ça ne va pas arriver. Je sais que je ne te connais pas tout ton passé et que tu as fait des choses que je ne veux certainement pas connaître, mais c'est du passé tout ça. Je t'aime et je ne veux pas renoncer à toi sous prétexte de choses que tu as faites, il y a longtemps et que tu étais certainement obligé de faire à l'époque pour survivre. Et puis, tu sais, tu dis que je suis un être de lumière, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Moi aussi, j'ai ma part d'obscurité. D'ailleurs, chaque homme a une part de noir en lui, c'est inévitable. Tu sais Méthos, j'ai aussi commis des actes dont je ne suis pas très fier. J'ai tué trop de gens et blessé aussi trop de personnes. Tu vois, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir ce côté obscur. Donc, tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter que ton obscurité ternisse ma lumière, car celle-ci l'est déjà…

Le vieil immortel médita quelques instants les paroles de Duncan. Ce qu'il venait de dire était juste. C'est vrai qu'en chacun de nous, il y avait une part d'obscurité et Duncan lui-même n'y échappait pas. Donc, son argument ne tenait pas la route, il le comprenait maintenant. Son passé était sombre, mais celui de Duncan l'était aussi. Le jeune immortel avait lui aussi des zones d'ombre. Et puis de toute façon, avec le « jeu », l'obscurité ne les quitterait sans doute jamais car ils seraient sans doute amenés encore à combattre et à tuer. Il devrait sauter de joie, mais il ne put pas car sa peur venait de ressurgir.

Duncan observa son ami. Il savait qu'avec ce qu'il venait de dire, il avait convaincu son ami.

Alors qu'est-ce qui le retenait encore ? Soudain, il aperçut une étincelle de peur dans les yeux de Méthos et comprit.

-Tu as peur Méthos ?

Duncan était étonné. Jamais il n'aurait cru que son ami qui était vieux de cinq milles ans pourrait être effrayé par un sentiment aussi merveilleux que l'amour. Pourtant, c'était bien le cas. La légère rougeur de Méthos le confirmait. Il ne savait plus quoi dire.

Quant à Méthos, il aurait voulu disparaître dans un trou de souris. Quelle humiliation de savoir que Duncan savait qu'il avait peur ! Cela n'était sans doute jamais arrivé au Highlander…

-Raconte-moi, demanda doucement Duncan.

Étonné, Méthos leva la tête. Duncan ne se moquait pas de lui… Et, quand il vit l'amour qui étincelait dans les yeux de son ami, il réalisa pour la première fois combien l'amour que le jeune immortel éprouvait pour lui était fort et sincère. Il sentit alors son cœur se gonfler de joie et d'amour, et raconta alors à son ami toutes ses peurs.

-Tu vois, je suis stupide, conclut-il, après qu'il eut fini de raconter à Mac toutes ses incertitudes.

-Non, tu n'es pas stupide, sourit tendrement Duncan. C'est normal d'avoir peur devant quelque chose que l'on ne connaît pas. Et puis, tu sais, je ne peux pas te promettre que tout se passera pour le mieux car il y aura des obstacles. Oui, la route ne sera pas facile. Nous sommes très différents et c'est sûr qu'il y aura des disputes entre nous. De plus, nous serons obligatoirement confrontés au regard des autres et à leur intolérance et cela pourra blesser. Mais, je serais là pour t'aider à surmonter ces regards. Je sais que tu as aussi peur que je pourrais te quitter un jour, mais je t'en fais la promesse. Jamais je ne te quitterais et si je dois le faire, je te promets que je reviendrais toujours à tes côtés. Et enfin, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes pris au piège par mon amour pour toi alors si tu en as besoin, je t'accorderais tout l'espace dont tu auras besoin, mais je t'en prie Méthos, combats cette peur qui est en toi. Je t'aime tellement et je sais que cette relation mérite qu'on se batte pour elle…

-Promets-moi quelque chose Duncan.

Méthos avait les larmes aux yeux par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. C'était la plus belle déclaration d'amour qu'il ait jamais entendue.

-Promets-moi de toujours m'aimer et de toujours rester à mes côtés pour arriver à vaincre tous les obstacles que le destin placera sur nos chemins.

-Oui, répondit simplement Duncan en souriant doucement. Je ferais toujours tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour rester à tes côtés et combattre les obstacles de la vie…

_When darkness falls upon your heart and soul, I'll be the light that shines for you. When you forget how beautiful you are, I'll be there to remind you._

_When you can't find your way,_

_I'll find my way to you._

_When troubles come around,_

_I will come to you._

_I'll be your shoulder when you need someone to lean on, be your shelter when you need someone_

_To see you through,_

_I'll be there to carry you,_

_I'll be there._

_I'll be the rock that will be strong for you, the one that will hold onto you,_

_When you feel that rain falling down,_

_When there's nobody else around,_

_I'll be._

_And when you're there with no one there to hold, I'll be the arms that reach for you._

_And when you feel your faith is running low, I'll be there to believe in you._

_When all you find are lies,_

_I'll be the truth you need._

_When you need someone to run to,_

_You can run to me._

_I'll be your shoulder when you need someone to lean on, Be your shelter when you need someone to see you though, I'll be there to carry you._

_I'll be there._

_I'll be the rock that will be strong for you, the one that will hold onto you,_

_When you feel that rain falling down,_

_When there's nobody else around,_

_I'll be._

_I'll be..._

-Oh Duncan…

Méthos se jeta dans les bras de son ami. Il sentit les bras du Highlander l'enlacer et il ferma les yeux de bonheur. Il savait que ce ne serait pas facile et que le destin mettrait plein d'obstacles sur leur route mais avec Duncan à ses côtés, il se sentait suffisamment fort pour les affronter. Sa peur n'avait pas totalement disparu et il savait qu'elle mettrait du temps avant de s'en aller définitivement, mais il se sentait prêt à la combattre car sa relation avec Mac le valait largement. Et pour la première fois depuis des mois, il se sentit en harmonie avec lui-même et son cœur revint à la vie, exprimant son bonheur d'être enfin réuni avec l'homme qu'il avait si longtemps aimé en secret.

Les semaines se passèrent. Pendant ce temps, Duncan et Méthos passèrent la plupart de leur temps ensemble. Ils parlaient énormément de ce qu'ils attendaient de leur vie l'un avec l'autre, de leurs doutes et de leurs espoirs et ils devinrent plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été, connexion d'ailleurs accrue par le lien qu'il partageait depuis le double Quickening de Bordeaux. Méthos apprenait petit à petit à dompter sa peur. Ce n'était pas facile, mais avoir Duncan à ses côtés l'aidait énormément. Ce dernier, fidèle à sa promesse, était là quand son ami avait besoin de lui et doutait de ses sentiments envers lui. Il fallait alors que Duncan le persuade qu'il méritât d'être aimé et qu'il ne le quitterait jamais, même s'ils étaient différents. C'est vrai que quelques fois, il y avait des petites disputes mais ce n'était jamais bien grave. C'était par exemple Méthos qui voulait écouter Queen ou Bruce Springsteen alors que Duncan préférait son cher opéra. Mais à la fin, chacun faisait des concessions et finalement, tout rentrait dans l'ordre. Ils n'avaient jamais eu jusqu'à présent de véritables disputes et chacun espérait que cela continuerait ainsi. Et quand Méthos avait soudain l'impression d'étouffer, Duncan le laissait alors partir. Il savait que Méthos avait besoin de ce temps seul pour faire le point sur lui-même et donc, acceptait ce départ pour le bien de son amour. Méthos chérissait énormément toutes les petites attentions que Duncan pouvait avoir envers lui. Cela le touchait que le jeune immortel tienne à ce point à lui pour vouloir l'aider à vaincre toutes ses frayeurs. Duncan était vraiment patient. Il attendait que son ami soit prêt. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer et Méthos l'aimait encore plus pour cela.

Ils étaient si proches d'ailleurs que Méthos vint rapidement habiter chez Duncan. Mais pour l'instant, ils dormaient toujours chacun de leur côté, Duncan dans son lit et Méthos sur le canapé. En effet, le jeune immortel voulait attendre que Méthos ait vaincu toutes ses peurs et surtout, lui fasse assez confiance pour pouvoir aller plus loin dans leur relation. Il savait que Méthos avait une peur panique d'être vulnérable et de se donner entièrement. C'est pour cela que chaque jour, il entourait son ami de petites affections pour lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait et qu'il pouvait sans aucun risque tomber car lui, Duncan, le rattraperait toujours.

C'est ainsi que petit à petit, la peur de Méthos disparaissait.

Ce soir-là, le plus vieil immortel vivant n'arrivait pas à dormir et n'arrêtait pas de se retourner. Il se leva soudain et alla à la cuisine se chercher un verre de lait. Il retournait vers son canapé quand il ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter devant la chambre de Mac. La porte était ouverte et Méthos ne résista pas à l'idée de regarder son ami. Duncan dormait paisiblement et ne s'étira même pas quand Méthos s'approcha. Cela réchauffa le cœur du vieil immortel. En effet, même dans son sommeil Duncan devait avoir perçu qu'un autre immortel s'approchait de lui et cela aurait été n'importe qui d'autre, il se serait certainement réveillé mais là, non. Il savait que c'était Méthos et inconsciemment, savait que ce dernier ne lui ferait pas de mal et que donc, ce n'était pas la peine qu'il se réveille pour se battre.

-Tu me fais donc tellement confiance, murmura Méthos d'une voix douce en observant son ami. Oh Duncan, si tu savais comme je t'aime…

Il retourna alors vers son canapé et réfléchit aux semaines passées. Duncan avait été extrêmement patient et cette patience réchauffait le cœur de Méthos. En effet, il ne savait pas si beaucoup de personnes auraient eu la patience d'attendre que leur aimé y voie plus clair en lui. Il était même persuadé que ces gens se seraient lassés et seraient partis. Mais, pas son Duncan. Non, Duncan n'avait pas voulu abandonner et renoncer à lui et cela était merveilleux…Il eut un sourire en y pensant.

_Il n'empêche, il est patient, mais il ne va pas non plus attendre des siècles encore…Alors qu'est-ce qui me retient ? Je sais que ma peur a pratiquement disparu. Il reste encore un bout, je le sais, mais je veux tenter l'expérience d'aimer. Je ne veux pas que cette peur me prive à jamais du bonheur que je pourrais connaître dans ses bras. Je ne veux pas regretter en me disant que cela aurait pu être merveilleux mais qu'à cause de cette peur, je suis resté dans mon coin et que finalement, il ne se soit rien passé. Oui, je veux tenter le coup et enfin vivre mes sentiments…Demain Duncan, ta patience sera enfin récompensée…_

Et, Méthos s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres

Quand il se leva le lendemain, Duncan était déjà parti à l'université pour y donner ses cours et ne reviendrait que ce soir. Parfait, il allait avoir toute la journée pour préparer sa petite surprise…

Quand le jeune immortel rentra ce soir, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à trouver le loft comme cela. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise quand il aperçut les dizaines de petites bougies allumées dans le loft, bougies qui d'ailleurs dégageaient une agréable fragrance de vanille. Il se débarrassa de son manteau et avança d'un pas. On entendait même de la musique en fond sonore et Duncan reconnut _I'm All Yours_ de Grover Washington junior, air qu'il adorait car interprété au saxophone, son instrument de musique préféré. Cette atmosphère était très intime et très romantique et le titre du morceau laissait présager beaucoup. Cela voulait-il dire que Méthos était enfin prêt ? Ce serait trop beau…Duncan ne voulait pas espérer pour rien et pourtant…

Il sentit soudain son amour approcher et retient son souffle quand il l'aperçut.

-Bonsoir, Duncan, dit tendrement Méthos.

Le jeune immortel ne put rien dire tellement il était subjugué par la vision devant de lui. Méthos était superbe. Il portait un smoking sombre et il était tout simplement à couper le souffle.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais le vieil immortel le devança.

-Va te changer Mac et après nous dînerons.

C'est alors que Duncan aperçut la table pour deux qui était installée au milieu du salon. Il acquiesça et partit se changer. Sur son lit, il trouva un smoking et l'enfila rapidement. Il ne pouvait attendre de savoir ce que son ami avait prévu.

Méthos était plus que nerveux. Cette soirée était très importante pour lui et il ne voulait pas la gâcher. Et si quelque chose arrivait et si…Tous ses doutes s'envolèrent à l'instant même où Duncan arriva et Méthos ne put empêcher son cœur de s'accélérer. Duncan était splendide et il était à lui…Il sourit doucement.

-Tu es superbe Mac. Je sais que tu te poses des questions, mais mangeons d'abord et je t'expliquerais tout après. D'accord ?

Duncan lui sourit en réponse et les deux hommes passèrent à table. Le repas fut très agréable.

La nourriture était bonne, le vin raffiné et la compagnie excellente. Les deux hommes ne parlèrent pas beaucoup, mais cela n'était pas nécessaire. Être en compagnie de l'autre leur suffisait et ils n'avaient pas besoin d'exprimer tout haut leur bonheur.

Ils arrivèrent ainsi au dessert, une magnifique forêt-noire. Duncan sourit car c'était son dessert préféré, Méthos le connaissait trop bien ! Quand cela fut terminé, le jeune immortel sentit que le grand moment était arrivé quand il sentit, grâce à leur connexion télépathique, la nervosité de son ami s'accroître.

Méthos prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

-Duncan, ces derniers temps, tu as été extrêmement patient avec moi. Tu ne m'as jamais brusqué et tu m'as donné tout le temps et l'espace dont j'avais besoin pour arriver à vaincre mes peurs. Tu as toujours été là quand j'avais besoin de toi, exactement comme tu me l'avais promis et si tu savais comme cela me touche…Je t'aime encore plus qu'avant Duncan…Grâce à toi et à ton amour, ma peur a progressivement diminué. Je ne te mentirais pas, je suis toujours un peu effrayé au fond de moi, mais je veux prendre cette chance de bonheur avec toi. Je ne veux pas que ma peur me dicte ma conduite et influe sur mes sentiments pour toi. Je t'aime mon ange et avec toi, je veux tout…Méthos sourit. Je suis prêt Duncan, prêt à sauter le pas avec toi, et à enfin t'aimer comme tu le mérites…

Le jeune immortel ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles. Enfin, après tout ce temps, sa patience était enfin récompensée…Il laissa échapper un cri de joie et se précipita pour prendre son amour dans ses bras.

-Oh Méthos, si tu savais comme j'ai attendu ce moment…

Et, il se pencha pour embrasser son amour pour la première fois. Ce fut magique. Aucun mot ne pourrait décrire ce que les deux hommes ressentirent. C'était comme s'ils étaient morts et étaient montés directement au paradis tellement la sensation de connaître le nirvana fut profonde…Duncan se sépara avec regret de la bouche de son amour.

-Méthos, je t'aime et j'ai éperdument envie de te faire l'amour, mais je n'ai aucune expérience dans ce domaine alors il faudra que tu m'apprennes…

Le vieil immortel sourit.

-Tu sais Mac, c'est vrai que j'ai déjà couché avec des hommes mais ça n'a jamais été que du sexe pour moi. Rien de plus. Tu seras le premier avec qui je ferais l'amour…

-Et le dernier…

-Oui…

Et sans un mot, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la chambre où ils allaient passer la plus merveilleuse et la plus tendre des nuits de leur vie. Et si Duncan était innocent au départ, il apprit vite !

Trois mois se passèrent. Trois mois de bonheur pour les deux tourtereaux. Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi heureux et la peur de Méthos avait totalement disparu. Il ne regrettait pas du tout d'avoir franchi le pas car la vie avec Duncan était un pur paradis. D'ailleurs maintenant, il n'arrivait même plus à se souvenir de quoi il avait bien pu avoir bien peur !

Ce soir-là, il était au lit avec Duncan et le regardait tendrement dormir. Ils venaient de faire l'amour et comme toujours cela avait été très tendre et très doux. Mac s'était endormi tout de suite après, mais Méthos n'avait pu se résoudre à fermer les yeux et à perdre du magnifique spectacle qu'était son amour. Jamais il n'avait été si rempli de bonheur et c'était grâce à l'amour que lui portait le jeune Highlander. Comment avait-il pu vivre sans lui, il ne le savait pas.

_I know you're sleeping_

_I hope you're dreaming all about us_

_I can remember your body moving through the shadows_

_I have never been so in love_

_I thank god above that I found you darling_

_And I know it's a miracle_

_I can see into everything we're_

_I can't remember my past is over_

_I've found happiness_

_I've surrendered all my yesterdays_

_For just one taste of this_

_I hear your heart beat_

_It's in my memory just like sugar_

_Kiss me like candy_

_As warm as summer as sweet as kindness_

_I have never been so far gone_

_I believe in god I believe in you_

_And I know when I close my eyes_

_I will see the light come on shining through_

_I can sleep at last in your arms_

_ All I want is for you to love me back_

Méthos sourit quand une idée lui traversa soudain l'esprit. Oui, cela serait le parfait accomplissement de leur amour et il s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres, blotti dans les bras de son aimé.

Quelques jours plus tard à Paris…

-Méthos, où allons-nous comme ça ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça Highlander, fais-moi confiance…

Et Méthos se gara devant le restaurant _Chez Pierre_, un des plus grands restaurants de Paris.

Duncan descendit de voiture et regarda le restaurant, l'œil interloqué avant de se tourner vers son amant.

-Tu es fou ou quoi ? C'est là que nous allons ? Tu as vu les prix ?

-Mac calme toi et ne t'inquiète de rien. Fais- moi confiance, répéta-t-il encore une fois.

Le jeune immortel ne put s'empêcher de regarder Méthos d'un œil suspicieux. Tout cela était trop bizarre, Méthos insistant pour qu'il s'habille bien car ils devaient sortir, mais ne voulant pas dire où ils allaient et maintenant ce restaurant hyper chic. Oui, tout ceci était étrange.

Enfin, il aimait Méthos et si cela faisait plaisir à son ami alors c'était le principal. Il suivit alors son ami et le maître d'hôtel les installa dans un petit coin tranquille. Duncan n'était jamais venu ici, mais il apprécia tout de suite l'atmosphère intime et feutrée. En plus, la nourriture était vraiment excellente. Le jeune Highlander essaya bien de prendre les plats les moins chers, mais Méthos ne voulut rien entendre et commanda ce qu'il y avait de meilleur.

-Enfin Méthos, tu as les moyens de te payer tout ça avec un salaire de professeur ? demanda quand même Duncan, curieux.

Ce dernier rit.

-Adam Pierson non, mais Méthos le peut et puis, c'est une occasion spéciale, répondit-il d'un air énigmatique.

Duncan voulut alors en savoir plus mais le vieil immortel resta inflexible.

Le repas, qui fut d'ailleurs parmi les meilleurs que Duncan n'ait jamais mangés, se termina et Méthos paya. Il n'avait toujours rien dit et Mac mourrait de curiosité. Il pensait qu'ils allaient rentrer à la péniche quand son ami se dirigea vers la tour Eiffel et Duncan n'eut alors pas d'autre choix que de le suivre. Ils montèrent au sommet et la vue coupa le souffle à McLeod.

Il était déjà venu lors de son combat contre Kalas, mais à ce moment-là, il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ce qu'il voyait. Mais maintenant, il avait tout loisir d'observer la vue et elle était magnifique. On dominait Paris et la ville était resplendissante de lumière. Quant à la Seine, elle brillait de milles feux. Duncan se sentit tout d'un coup merveilleusement bien.

-Mac, tu dois certainement te demander pourquoi je t'ai amené ici et bien, c'est tout simplement car c'est lors de ton combat contre Kalas que j'ai compris que je t'aimais. Comme tu le sais, nous n'avons pas été tout de suite ensemble, mais depuis que nous sommes amants, c'est le paradis pour moi et je n'échangerais ces quelques mois passés avec toi pour rien au monde. Nous avons vécu beaucoup de choses tous les deux,que ce soit en tant qu'amis ou en tant qu'amants et cela a contribué à augmenter la connexion que nous avons. Aujourd'hui, personne ne peut être plus proche que nous le sommes et c'est merveilleux. Vivre à tes côtés est merveilleux. Je sais que je ne suis pas exactement ce dont tu pouvais rêver et que j'ai de nombreux défauts, mais tu m'acceptes tel que je suis et je t'en suis si reconnaissant…Et, tu as aussi été si patient avec moi que je ne sais comment t'exprimer tout mon amour. Tu es un ange à mes yeux, la plus merveilleuse personne de la création, tu es l'homme de ma vie, le roi de mon monde. Je t'aime plus que la vie elle-même, et je mourrais pour toi. Duncan, je veux passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés à te rendre heureux et je prie pour que je puisse y arriver correctement. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme. Duncan, mon amour, je sais que ce n'est pas possible légalement mais, et en disant ça, Méthos s'agenouilla, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Dans sa main, il tenait une petite boîte contenant deux simples anneaux d'or.

-Je sais que dans nos cœurs et dans nos âmes, nous sommes déjà mariés mais cela me ferait tellement plaisir si tu acceptais de porter ma bague…Veux-tu être mon époux ?

Méthos paraissait sûr de lui, mais au fond de lui, il était tout simplement terrifié de la réponse de Duncan. Ce dernier était si ému qu'il resta sans voix quelques instants avant de murmurer, les larmes aux yeux :

-Oui…

-Tu…Tu as dit oui ! Oh, je suis si heureux et Méthos se releva et commença à danser et à chanter en hurlant : il a dit oui !

Duncan regardait la scène d'un air amusé. Son amant avait beau avoir cinq milles ans d'âge, quelques fois, c'était un véritable gamin !

Soudain, Méthos se calma et s'approcha du jeune immortel. Il était redevenu sérieux. Il prit un anneau et le passant à l'annulaire de Duncan, il murmura doucement :

-Par cet anneau, moi Méthos, je te prends Duncan McLeod du clan McLeod comme époux et m'engage à te chérir et à t'honorer jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare et même au-delà. Tu as mon cœur Highlander et le jour de ta mort, je te suivrais car sans toi, je ne peux et je ne veux pas exister. Tu es la personne la plus importante à mes yeux et je ferais toujours tout pour te rendre heureux…

Duncan sentit une larme glisser le long de sa joue tellement il était heureux. Il prit à son tour l'anneau qui restait et constata qu'une inscription était marquée à l'intérieur. C'était inscrit _forever_.

Méthos suivit son regard et dit :

-C'est inscrit la même chose sur l'autre anneau.

Duncan sourit et formula à son tour ses vœux en enfilant l'anneau au doigt de Méthos :

-Moi, Duncan McLeod du clan McLeod, te prends, toi Méthos, comme époux et promets de te chérir et de t'honorer jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Tu sais, je t'ai tellement attendu que je désespérais de te trouver un jour. Et, jamais je n'aurais pensé que je trouverais l'amour en la personne de mon meilleur ami. Mais, je suis si heureux de l'avoir fait… Tu es tout pour moi Méthos, tu me complètes. Vivre avec toi est si facile… À tes côtés, la plus longue des vies serait encore trop courte... Méthos, je t'aime et je sais que moi non plus, je ne pourrais pas survivre à ta mort alors essayons de rester en vie le plus longtemps possible, d'accord? Mais de toute façon, je sais que nous nous retrouverons dans l'au-delà car notre amour est trop fort pour que nous soyons séparés…

Le vieil immortel sentit qu'il allait pleurer tellement c'était beau. Il avait tellement de chances d'être aimé comme cela. Il s'approcha alors de Duncan et les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent pour sceller leurs vœux.

-Tu sais Duncan, Méthos avait une petite lueur dans le regard, cette nuit est censée être notre nuit de noces…

Mac rit.

-Décidément, tu es incorrigible !

-Mais tu m'aimes comme ça…

-Oh que oui, je t'aime.

Sa voix était rauque de désir.

-Alors prouve-le-moi, défia Méthos.

Et, c'est exactement ce que Mac s'employa à faire toute la nuit.

_**4.**_

Ce fut le bruit du tonnerre qui réveilla Méthos. Pendant un instant, il se demanda ce qui l'avait réveillé, mais comprit bien vite quand il vit un éclair traverser la chambre. Il frissonna, il détestait les orages. Il les avait toujours détestés et en avait même un peu peur mais ça, il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde. Il regarda Duncan. Celui-ci dormait paisiblement, pas du tout dérangé par l'orage qui éclatait. Méthos soupira et envia son ami de dormir aussi tranquillement. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir tout de suite car une fois réveillé, il mettait généralement plusieurs heures avant que le sommeil ne le clame à nouveau. Il décida alors de se lever, s'étira et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau. Il était nu car Duncan et lui avait passé la nuit à s'aimer mais après tout, cela n'avait pas d'importance puisqu'il n'y avait personne pour le voir. Il était presque arrivé, quand il sentit la présence d'un autre immortel. Il chercha son épée, mais ne la trouva pas car celle-ci était restée dans la chambre. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-C'est ma vie…Je suis nu et je n'ai pas une épée pour me défendre. Je vois déjà la scène. Ah, ça n'arrive qu'à moi…

Il se raidit et attendit le cœur battant. Quelques minutes après, l'autre immortel arrivait.

Méthos laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

-Ryan, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !

Richie regarda le vieil immortel d'un air suspicieux.

-Méthos, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à te voir chez Duncan et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ? Tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi tu es tout nu ?

-C'est-à-dire que…

Méthos ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Que devait-il dire ? Pour l'instant, seul Joe était au courant de leur nouvelle relation et les deux immortels avaient décidé d'attendre encore un peu avant de tout dire à leurs amis. En effet, ils voulaient encore garder un peu plus longtemps pour eux leur merveilleux bonheur.

Méthos fut sauvé par l'arrivée de Duncan. Ce dernier, grâce à leur lien télépathique, avait senti que son ami avait un problème et il avait vite pris son katana pour venir aider Méthos. Il n'avait pas pris le temps dans sa précipitation de mettre un vêtement et lui aussi était donc nu.

La situation aurait été différente, Méthos aurait éclaté de rire car voir Mac nu, les yeux bouffis de sommeil, les cheveux ébouriffés et n'ayant pour tout vêtement que son épée, était vraiment comique.

-Richie, c'est toi ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu viens faire à cette heure ? s'exclama le Highlander en baissant son épée.

-Je rentre de Chicago à l'instant, et je venais voir si tu pouvais m'héberger pour la nuit, car je n'ai aucun autre endroit où aller. Mais enfin Mac, qu'est-ce qui se passe demanda Richie. Pourquoi es-tu toi aussi complètement nu ?

Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'un coup.

-Attendez une minute. Vous êtes tous les deux nus et quand je suis arrivé, Méthos venait de ta chambre mais alors…Non, c'est pas possible…Dis-moi que je me trompe Mac, tu n'es quand même pas…

Duncan soupira. Il n'avait pas voulu que son jeune étudiant apprenne la vérité comme cela.

-Richie, je ne pensais pas que tu débarquerais à l'improviste et que tu nous trouverais comme cela mais après tout, il fallait bien que tu saches la vérité un jour. J'aime Méthos et ça va maintenant faire six mois que nous vivons ensemble. Nous sommes même mariés et je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie. Richie, s'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu comprends et que tu es heureux pour nous. Ton opinion est très importante à mes yeux.

Richie resta un instant silencieux.

-Je ne comprends pas Mac et Tessa dans tout ça ? Tu l'aimais pourtant ? Et après sa mort, je t'ai toujours vu avec des femmes alors pourquoi…

-J'aimais Tessa, mais elle est morte. Et avec Méthos, je redécouvre le bonheur d'aimer et d'être aimé.

Duncan garda sous silence le fait qu'il aimait Méthos cent fois plus qu'il n'avait aimé Tessa.

Il savait que son jeune ami avait profondément aimé la jeune mortelle et il ne voulait pas que Richie croit qu'il n'avait pas aimé suffisamment la jeune sculptrice.

Méthos qui était resté silencieux pendant que son amant et l'élève de ce dernier parlaient, tenta d'intervenir.

-Richie écoute, tenta d'expliquer le vieil immortel, je...

-Toi, tu restes en dehors de tout ça.

La voix de Richie était glaciale.

-Tu n'es qu'un sale petit pervers. Mac n'a jamais aimé les hommes et d'un coup, il est le plus heureux du monde avec toi ? Laisse- moi rire. Je suis sûr que tu l'as séduit en lui racontant n'importe quoi et lui, stupidement, il le croit mais je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas heureux. Ce n'est pas possible d'être heureux comme ça, c'est malsain.

Il se tourna vers Duncan.

-Mac, c'est mal d'aimer un autre homme quand on est soi-même un homme. C'est dégoûtant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a pu te dire pour te forcer à…

-Ça suffit Richie.

Duncan était pâle de colère. Quant à Méthos, il était trop choqué par les mots de haine de Richie pour pouvoir réagir.

-Comment oses-tu venir chez nous et insulter mon mari ? J'aime Méthos et il ne m'a pas forcé à faire quoi que ce soit. Et si tu veux la vérité, c'est même moi qui l'aie approché avec mes sentiments. Nous sommes heureux et si tu ne peux pas le comprendre, alors tu n'as qu'à partir et non n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

Richie fit une dernière tentative.

-Mac, ce n'est pas toi, reprends tes esprits, tu ne peux pas aimer un homme.

-Dehors, gronda Duncan en se dirigeant vers la porte et en l'ouvrant violemment.

Richie sortit non sans avoir lancer un regard meurtrier à Méthos.

Duncan était fou de rage mais au plus profond de lui-même, il était blessé. Il tenait énormément à Richie et de voir le rejet de celui qu'il considérait comme le fils qu'il n'aurait jamais lui faisait énormément de peine.

Méthos, sentant la détresse de son ami, s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça doucement.

-Je suis désolé Mac, c'est ma faute. C'est à cause de moi si tu t'es fâché avec Richie. Je sais que cela doit faire horriblement mal. Je ne voulais pas venir entre vous deux…

-Oh Méthos, ce n'est pas ta faute si Richie est trop borné pour voir que notre amour est pur et sincère. C'est vrai que son rejet blesse, mais avec toi à mes côtés, j'arriverais à surmonter cette épreuve. Alors je t'en prie, ne me quitte pas. Ne pars pas en pensant qu'ainsi je pourrais me réconcilier avec Richie. Je te connais mon amour. Je sais que dans ta mignonne petite tête, tu dois te dire que si tu partais, Richie reviendrait vers moi et que tout s'arrangerait. C'est vrai que ça serait si simple, mais je ne le supporterais pas. Je peux surmonter sa perte grâce à toi, mais je ne pourrais pas supporter ton départ. C'est impossible, je t'aime trop…

Pour toute réponse, le vieil immortel serra plus fort Duncan dans ses bras. C'est vrai que l'espace d'un instant, il avait songé à abandonner son bonheur pour voir son ami se réconcilier avec Richie. Mais après les mots que Duncan venait de dire, il savait qu'il ne le pourrait pas. Alors il murmura simplement :

-_Forever_ ensembles…

Et en disant cela, il leva la main qui portait son alliance et la posa sur la joue de son amour. Duncan recouvrit alors la main de Méthos par la sienne.

-_Forever_ ensembles, et il sourit.

_When I'm alone_

_I dream on the horizon_

_And words fail._

_Yes, I know there is no light_

_In a room where the sun is absent,_

_If you are not with me._

_At the windows_

_Show everyone my heart_

_Which you set alight;_

_Enclose within me_

_The light you_

_Encountered on the street._

_I'll go with you_

_To countries I never_

_Saw and shared with you,_

_Now, yes, I shall experience them._

_I'll go with you_

_On ships across the seas_

_Which I know,_

_No, no, exist no longer;_

_With you I shall experience them._

_When you are far away_

_I dream on the horizon_

_And words fail,_

_And yes, I know_

_That you are with me;_

_You, my moon, are here with me,_

_My sun, you are here with me._

_I'll go with you_

_To countries I never_

_Saw and shared with you,_

_Now, yes, I shall experience them._

_I'll go with you_

_On ship across seas_

_Which I know_

_No, no exist no longer,_

_With you I shall experience them again._

_I'll go with you_

_On ships across seas_

_Which I know,_

_No, no exist no longer;_

_With you I shall experience them again._

_I'll go with you,_

_I with you._

Pendant ce temps, Richie était parti furieux contre Méthos qui avait complètement perverti Duncan. Cet homme mériterait de mourir. Comment avait-il réussi à convaincre son mentor de faire quelque chose d'aussi malsain, dégradant et dégoûtant ? Il secoua la tête, complètement horrifié. Il enfourcha sa moto et décida d'aller voir Joe. Peut-être que ce dernier aurait une réponse à lui fournir.

Le vieux guetteur dormait paisiblement quand on frappa à la porte. Il murmura un juron et s'habilla péniblement. Quel était l'imbécile qui venait le déranger à quatre heures du matin ?

Il se dirigea vers la porte.

-Ça a intérêt à être important pour qu'on me dérange à cette heure-ci.

Et il ouvrit la porte brutalement.

-Richie c'est toi? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là et à cette heure-ci ?

-Oh Joe, il faut absolument que je te parle. C'est très important.

-Entre, je t'en prie. Il n'est rien arrivé à Mac au moins ? demanda Joe en laissant entrer son jeune ami.

Richie grimaça.

-Oh, si tu savais, commença-t-il.

-Tiens, prends un verre et assieds toi. Tu m'as l'air bien secoué et Joe tendit à Richie un verre de whisky que ce dernier accepta, avant de s'installer sur un siège, près du bar.

-C'est Mac. Je l'ai trouvé au lit avec Méthos.

Joe vit tout de suite quel été le problème et les prochains mots de Richie confirmèrent ses doutes.

-Tout ça, c'est la faute de cet immortel. Il croit que comme il a cinq milles ans d'existence, il a tous les droits dont celui de mettre Mac dans son lit. Mais, Mac n'a jamais aimé les hommes. Donc obligatoirement, il l'a forcé. Ce n'est pas possible autrement. Sinon, jamais Mac n'aurait accepté de coucher avec lui. C'est la seule explication possible. Mais dis-moi, tu n'as pas l'air surpris par ce que je te raconte ?

-C'est vrai, je suis au courant.

-Quoi ? Et tu n'es pas choqué ? Mais…

-Richie, écoute-moi. J'ai toujours su que Méthos aimait Duncan. C'était inscrit sur son visage à chaque fois que Mac entrait dans la pièce où il se trouvait. J'étais aussi persuadé que Mac aimait Méthos. Car tu vois, il se comportait avec lui d'une manière qu'il n'avait jamais eu avec aucune autre femme et même pas Tessa. Avec Méthos, Duncan est plus vivant, plus relaxé. Il croque la vie de toutes ses forces, il vit alors qu'avant, il ne faisait que survivre. En un mot, il est heureux. Tu sais, l'amour est tellement rare et tellement précieux que quand tu le rencontres, tu ne le laisses pas filer. Duncan et Méthos s'aiment d'un amour très fort et très puissant. Quand je les vois ensemble, j'ai l'impression de voir la personnification vivante de l'amour. Ils sont tous l'un pour l'autre et se complètent admirablement. Ils forment un tout et jamais rien ne pourra venir entre eux. Leurs âmes se sont jointes pour l'éternité et même la mort ne pourra les séparer. Tu vois, dans notre société, l'amour entre deux personnes de même sexe n'est pas admis et est rejeté. Et malheureusement pour Duncan et Méthos, ce sont deux hommes qui sont tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ce n'est pas facile pour eux, car ils sont soumis chaque jour à l'intolérance et au mépris des autres mais grâce à leur amour, ils arrivent à tout surmonter. Je crois que dans ces cas-là, le corps est un fardeau car à cause de ces stupides règles édictées par notre société, il empêche parfois les âmes de se rejoindre. Mais heureusement, Mac et Méthos sont passés au-dessus de ça et leur communion est parfaite. Jamais, je n'ai vu une symbiose des âmes aussi forte.

Richie était complètement perdu.

-Mais je ne comprends pas Joe. Comment un homme peut-il en aimer un autre…

-Oh, Richie, ce n'est pas d'un corps dont tu tombes amoureux mais d'une âme. Tu crois que tu pourrais aimer longtemps une femme superbe mais qui n'est pas intelligente ou qui est cruelle ? Et à chaque fois que tu as aimé des femmes, était-ce pour leur physique ou pour leur âme?

Richie réfléchit quelques instants.

-Tu as raison Joe. C'est vrai que l'on est d'abord attiré par le physique mais après, c'est à l'esprit des gens que l'on s'attache. Je devine que j'ai été complètement stupide, mais tu vois, j'aimais tellement Tessa et j'ai eu peur qu'il ne la trahisse. Et puis, je n'avais jamais vu Mac avec un homme, donc j'étais sous le choc…

-Duncan n'oubliera jamais Tessa. Elle fera toujours partie de sa vie mais maintenant, il a un autre amour et aime à nouveau et c'est un homme. Mais, s'il le rend heureux, alors le reste n'est plus que subsidiaire.

-Oui, je comprends maintenant. Merci Joe de m'avoir ouvert les yeux et de m'avoir évité la plus belle erreur de ma vie. Dès demain, enfin, plutôt tout à l'heure, j'irais m'excuser.

-Mais d'abord, allons nous coucher, tu veux bien ? J'ai plus vingt ans moi !

-Pardon Joe.

Richie était penaud. Mais, le vieux barman sourit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, l'important c'est que tu aies compris la relation qu'il y a entre Mac et Méthos. Après le reste, je pense qu'une nuit blanche ne me tuera pas !

Et il éclata de rire, bientôt suivi par Richie.

Quand Richie se présenta au loft, il était plus que nerveux. Il avait été insultant la dernière qu'il était venu et savait que sa présence n'allait pas être la bienvenue. Il inspira profondément et entra. Il trouva McLeod et Méthos qui l'attendaient dans le salon, bien sûr avertis de son arrivée.

Duncan baissa son épée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Son ton était rempli d'une colère contenue. Si tu viens encore pour insulter Méthos, je…

-Non, je viens pour m'excuser. Je…Je sais que je n'avais pas le droit de te juger Mac. Tu as le droit d'aimer qui tu veux, l'important, c'est que tu sois heureux. Et toi Méthos, il se tourna vers le vieil immortel qui se tenait derrière Duncan, je n'avais pas le droit de t'insulter comme cela. Tu n'as pas pu forcer Mac à faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas faire. Je suis désolé si je vous ai blessé tous les deux. Je ne peux pas dire que je comprends ce qu'il y a entre vous mais je l'accepte. Car l'important, c'est l'amour qu'il y a entre vous. C'est votre plus grande force.

Mac laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

-Oh Richie, si tu savais comme tes paroles me vont droit au cœur. Perdre mon étudiant préféré m'aurait vraiment fait de la peine. Je te remercie d'accepter notre relation, cela me touche.

-Remercie plutôt Joe. C'est lui qui m'a ouvert les yeux.

Mac se promit alors de remercier plus tard proprement le vieux guetteur car grâce à lui, il n'avait pas perdu l'une des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie.

Richie se tourna vers le vieil immortel qui n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot.

-Et toi, tu me pardonnes ?

-Je ne peux pas te pardonner pour le mal que tu as causé à Duncan. Ton attitude d'hier lui a fait beaucoup de peine. Voir l'homme que j'aime malheureux m'est tout simplement insupportable et me donne envie de tuer tous ceux qui ont causé cette douleur. Mais enfin, s'il te pardonne, je devine que je n'ai plus qu'à en faire autant.

-Merci Méthos, dit Richie.

-C'est pas pour toi que je le fais, rétorqua le vieil immortel qui ne pouvait oublier le regard de pure agonie que Duncan avait eu quand Richie les avait si violemment rejetés.

Mac, pour alléger la tension, proposa alors d'aller déjeuner à l'extérieur, mais Richie refusa, encore un peu mal à l'aise devant l'amour que partageaient les deux immortels.

-Mais je reviendrais très vite, promit-il et il était sincère.

Il ne voulait vraiment pas gâcher ce qu'il y avait entre lui et Mac et il se jura de faire encore plus d'efforts pour accepter et comprendre les sentiments des deux immortels. Et il partit.

Duncan se tourna alors vers son amant.

-Merci mon amour d'avoir pardonné à Richie.

-Je ferais toujours tout pour toi mon ange…

-Vraiment ?

Le regard de Duncan était taquin.

-Bien sûr, je t'aime…

-Alors…

Et en disant cela, il commença à se diriger lentement vers leur chambre, le regard toujours fixé à celui de Méthos. Dans ses yeux, brûlait la flamme de l'amour.

Le vieil immortel leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait créé un monstre, mais il ne se fit pas longtemps prier pour satisfaire aux désirs de son amour.

Au loin, on entendait l'orage qui s'éloignait et le soleil qui revenait, chassant les nuages.

La lumière avait chassé l'obscurité. Définitivement.


End file.
